


Ни поездов, ни самолетов (пилотная версия)

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Деревня Инунаки - мистическая деревня, которая полностью изолирована от других деревень и стран. На входе установлен знак "Законы Японии здесь недействительны". Жители специфические, например, каннибализм и убийство для них в порядке вещей. В деревне нельзя использовать мобильник и другие электронные устройства. Есть старые магазины и телефоны-автоматы, но позвонить никому нельзя. Многие попадали в эту деревню, но никто еще не вернулся (вольный пересказ городского японского фольклора). Элементы кроссовера с "Клеймор", квайданами, всевозможным киберпанком (от Geist до GiTS), "Башней" Бродского и фильмами Йоса Стеллинга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Если бы я могла, я бы сняла сериал. Будь у меня в кармане группа людей нужного калибра, немножко денег на сеттинг и суперкрутая камера, я бы непременно так и сделала; но, к сожалению, ничего этого у меня нет. Поэтому я написала самую настоящую пилотную серию — в ней есть большинство основных персонажей, заложены основные сюжетные линии, и даже имеются некоторые объяснения и обоснования. Все остальное - атмосфера и треш, без раздумий и философии. По-моему, так и должно быть; да пребудет с нами Линч.   
> Я признаю и соглашаюсь с тем, что текст содержит многочисленные апелляции к людям с высшим филологическим образованием и множественные игры с языковыми тропами. Это запланированное поведение (с)

Вступление к трейлеру – купюра под рекламу из режиссерской версии, середина пилотного эпизода.  
– …и тогда все женщины поняли, что можно охотиться вместе, и получится ничуть не хуже, чем у мужчин. Они ушли в лес и стали жить отдельной общиной, потом у них выросли члены и появился вождь по имени Акайя. Так возникло первое поселение на месте Инунаки.  
Седовласая женщина подняла голову от книги, которую читала вслух, и посмотрела на посетителя через очки:  
– Вам чего?  
Ксариус старательно поулыбался детям вокруг хозяйки лавки: двум мальчикам, вроде бы девочке и ушастому треножнику.  
– Мне бы бутылку-другую. Хочу выпить с друзьями, но не отравиться и вспомнить, как меня зовут, утром.  
– Как зовут утром или вообще? – уточнила дама, поправив очки кончиком хвоста.  
– Как, у вас только раздельная выпивка? – ужаснулся Ксариус. – Тогда, ммм… а что посоветуете?  
– Тогда я посоветую вам записывать такие важные вещи на то, что точно не потеряете за ночь, – сказала хозяйка и красноречиво перевела взгляд всех трех глаз ниже.

 

На подходе к деревне было так грязно, словно тут специально отваживали непрошеных гостей. Армейские ботинки утопали по щиколотку, дорога и обочина сливались в одно сплошное темное болото. Чуть ли не посреди грязной лужи стояла серая каменная плита с надписью: «Законы Японии здесь недействительны». От старости камень треснул, и мшистая трещина зеленела ровно между «не» и «действительны».  
Сразу за камнем ботинки встали на твердую ровную поверхность, словно под слоем грязи был проложен бетон с тщательно заделанными швами – например, как на взлетной полосе.  
– С прибытием, – вполголоса поздравил себя Ксариус.

В деревне было тихо, как и положено ранним утром. Низкие каменные дома соседствовали с деревянными, перед некоторыми был небольшой огород, перед большинством – забор. Улица состояла из одной проезжей части, без тротуара; проводов над головой нигде не было видно. Ксариус прищурился, заметив знак, висевший над входом в узкий боковой переулок. На вывеске была изображена довольно злобного вида голова, наискосок перечеркнутая красной линией. Ксариус поморгал на знак, потом ткнул в него пальцем, заметив краем глаза ботинки какого-то прохожего:  
– Это что значит?.. – он осекся: у прохожего не оказалось головы.  
– Ох, простите.  
Одетая в джинсы и ветровку фигура приостановилась и характерным жестом покрутила пальцем в воздухе там, где мог бы быть висок. Поправив за плечами рюкзак, мужик без головы зашагал дальше по своим делам – возможно, по грибы.  
Ксариус почесал щеку и решил убраться от греха подальше.  
На следующей улице его внимание привлекла телефонная будка. Неспешно оглядевшись и убедившись, что кругом пусто, и шторы домов плотно задернуты, он подошел и попробовал дверь с пятнами ржавчины. Та со второго рывка подалась, скрипнув на удивление негромко. Ксариус осмотрел телефонный аппарат старого образца и снял трубку. В мембране была мертвая тишина. Провод от телефонной коробки шел не вниз по стене, а вверх, в потолок. Выйдя из будки, Ксариус оглянулся, подтянулся на одной руке и пошарил сверху, собирая на рукав всю многолетнюю грязь. Опустившись на дорогу, он отряхнул куртку и посмотрел на будку с еще большим интересом; потом вздохнул, снова вскинул на плечо большую черную сумку и двинулся дальше. Дороги Ксариус не знал, поэтому поворачивал наугад, иногда принимая решение уже посреди перекрестка. Завернув за очередной угол, он уткнулся во что-то большое и мягкое.  
Сверху на него смотрел крупный йети.  
– Извините, – наконец сказал Ксариус, остановив руку на полпути за пояс.  
Йети рыкнул и схватил его за руки.  
– Какой молоденький да пригожий! – зарычало чудовище. – Ты, наверное, проголодался с дороги?  
– А… м… мне кажется, это сексуальное домогательство, – пробормотал Ксариус, озираясь в поисках поддержки.  
Йети выпустил одну руку и прижал лапу к груди.  
– Божечки! Первый человек, который сразу признал во мне женщину! – глаза йети увлажнились. – Меня зовут Марта, – интимно понизило голос чудовище. – У меня самые вкусные пирожки во всей Инунаки!  
– Я не люблю сладкое, – беспомощно ответил Ксариус, стараясь не вырываться: маникюр у Марты был… внушительный.  
– Я и суп варю! И жаркое делаю! И фирменный жульен с нашими, болотными! И крестиком вышиваю!  
– Марта, путник, наверное, пока не зарегистрировался, – вежливо сказали откуда-то из-за спины йети.  
Это подействовало неожиданным образом: Марта мгновенно отпустила руки Ксариуса и сделала два больших шага назад.  
– Ой, – йети заметно присмирела. – Не подумала. Вечно у меня сердце впереди головы! Спасибо, душенька, ты всегда выручаешь.  
– Не за что. – Говоривший вышел из-за Марты и ласково посмотрел на Ксариуса круглыми черными глазами с плоского зеленого лица. – Я ведь права?  
– Да, мэм, – осторожно поддакнул Ксариус.  
– Повезло тебе, что уже зашел на территорию деревни, – с большим сожалением в голосе сказала каппа в цветастом халате и аккуратно промокнула рот белоснежным платочком. – Я так давно не ела свежих нелегалов.  
– Фаина, как ты можешь, а вдруг он ядовитый! – с ужасом воскликнула Марта.  
– Все равно уже поздно; что ж, в крайнем случае, сменишь руки. А вам лучше сразу пройти на регистрацию.  
– С удовольствием, – с жаром согласился Ксариус, – направьте меня, пожалуйста.  
– Как, вы не по приглашению? – удивилась Фаина. Обе – женщины? – переглянулись.  
– Вам в Дом, – пискнула невесть откуда взявшаяся ящерица с головой младенца, свесившись с карниза дома. Рот ее был усеян мелкими острыми зубами в два ряда. Ксариус всей кожей почувствовал, как на улице стало больше народу.  
– Я просто не очень хорошо понял, как тут пройти.  
Что-то сочно и разочарованно причмокнуло над головой Ксариуса.  
– У красного дома свернешь направо, а потом налево. Следи, чтобы конечности всегда были слева.  
– Мои? – несколько озадаченно переспросил Ксариус.  
– Да найдешь ты, – пробасил кто-то из окна; прозвучало это почти как «да пошел ты». – Дом большой и белый, других белых нет.  
– Все равно заходи потом покушать, – застенчиво окликнула его вслед Марта. – Мы уже обнялись, теперь вроде как одна семья.  
– Спасибо большое, – от души поблагодарил Ксариус; теперь, когда йети больше не пыталась его облапить, в его голосе было куда больше тепла. – Супчик для меня сварите.  
Что ответила Марта, он уже не расслышал – кажется, проворковала что-то счастливое.

Возле пятого красного дома после поворота Ксариус порадовался, до чего удачно он встретил местных: похоже, красный цвет тут был в моде, свернуть не там было бы раз плюнуть. Слева на доме он заметил броскую вывеску «Сертифицированные конечности». Вся витрина современного вида была уклеена парными кружками-вишенками с надписями «Купи 2 руки» и «Получи ногу в подарок». На рекламном плакате перед магазином был изображен веселенький трискелис – никогда еще эта фигура не была так уместна и выразительна. Ксариус наугад свернул налево – когда-нибудь все равно нужно было это сделать. Наверное, каждая деревня считала моветоном делать улицы прямыми, и эта тоже не была исключением: изгибаясь и петляя, дорога вывела его на перекресток, где один из угловых домов снова был красным. Ксариус убедился, что за ним никто не смотрит – куда только подевались все наблюдатели с улицы с Мартой? – и повернул налево. Через несколько домов за поворотом он снова увидел «Сертифицированные конечности» – на этот раз они были справа. Он просто развернулся, дошел до перекрестка и повернул от красного дома направо, а потом на ближайшем повороте налево. Ксариус радостно осклабился, заметив через несколько шагов слева знакомый радостный трискелис – похоже, магия путевого указания работала независимо от общего направления. Ему все больше нравилась эта деревня. За каких-нибудь семь-восемь минут он не только дошел до нужного места, но и узнал, как работает местная география – неплохой результат для раннего утра. Поднявшись по ступенькам белого Дома, он толкнул двустворчатую дверь и вошел.  
В холле было пустынно и серо, для непонятливых над первой аркой длинной анфилады неуместного готического вида висел плакат: «На регистрацию вперед». Ксариус для забавы переставил слова местами. Проходя под первой аркой, он вытянул руку и постучал по материалу, отозвавшемуся металлическим бряцанием.  
– Так и думал, – пробормотал он, скривившись.  
Свернув после восьмой арки, Ксариус увидел, что проход дальше перекрыт заграждением с надписью «На регистрацию в дверь слева от вас». Фантазия чиновников, как обычно, уступала любви к сенсовыразумению.  
За дверью слева оказался почти пустой кабинет. Посреди стоял непомерно огромный стол, за которым сидел служащий, выглядевший как самый настоящий зомби двухнедельной свежести.  
– Вы мне так всю технику размагнитите, – вместо приветствия заявил Ксариус, ткнув пальцем вверх.  
– Пользуйтесь термоэлементами, – сказал зомби. Голос у него был под стать внешности: вялый и блеклый. Логику Ксариус тоже улавливал слабо.  
На поверхности стола, где можно было без проблем разместить танк, значилось: «Для багажа».  
Ксариус дернул щекой и уперся взглядом в немигающие глаза чиновника. Так прошла минута; на второй Ксариус сдался и со вздохом водрузил сумку на стол.  
Служащий нажал что-то на своей стороне, и по периметру стола выдвинулась рамочная конструкция характерной формы.  
– Эй, я серьезно насчет техники, – запротестовал Ксариус.  
– Пользуйтесь термоэлементами, – повторил зомби. Возможно, в его голове осталось не так много фраз для поддержания живого диалога.  
Чиновник медленно осмотрел Ксариуса с головы до ног и обратно, глядя своими водянистыми глазами как будто бы насквозь.  
– Повернитесь и посмотрите на стену слева от вас, – сказал он через минуту. Ксариус начал догадываться, кто писал объявления для коридора.  
Стена оказалась голой. Ксариус старательно измерил ее взглядом, мысленно разделил пополам, натрое и на семнадцать неравных частей и вписал в каждую слово «йух» под углом шестьдесят три градуса к плоскости пола.  
– Повернитесь и посмотрите на стену слева от вас, – снова сказал зомби.  
Ксариус повиновался и повторил процедуру; наличие в этой стене двери спасало от чувства дежа-вю. Когда чиновник в третий раз произнес свою фразу, Ксариус просто отсчитал нужный промежуток времени и развернулся лицом к столу.  
Кажется, зомби не возражал против действий без команды. Он снял ухо, вынул из головы свернутую в рулон бумагу, сунул ее в чпокнувшую трубку сбоку от стола и приладил ухо на место.  
– Пневмопочта? – заинтересованно спросил Ксариус.  
Служащий никак не отреагировал. Стол опустился под пол вместе с сумкой Ксариуса.  
– Вам выдадут ваши вещи на месте заполнения формы, – сказал зомби.  
– А что в бумаге? – наугад спросил Ксариус.  
– Полное описание вашего физического тела.  
– …Хорошая альтернатива анальному досмотру, – одобрил Ксариус после заминки.  
Он немного постоял, разглядывая служащего и ожидая какой-нибудь реакции. Видимо, у зомби прогружалось.  
– Теперь пройдите на заполнение формы, – наконец разлагал чиновник.  
– Я бы предпочел блондинку, – сообщил Ксариус, чисто из интереса: что будет.  
– Прямо по коридору до поворота направо, третья дверь справа, – ответил служащий, секунду подумав. – Еще предпочтения есть?  
– Чтобы она со мной пообедала, – усмехнулся Ксариус. – Или хотя бы была не против.  
– Указания не меняются, – известил его зомби. – Удачного заполнения. Добро пожаловать в Инунаки.  
По представлениям Ксариуса, это должно было быть началом цикла… но кто их знает, деревенских программистов.

В типичном бюрократическом кабинете за офисным столом уже нормального размера сидела хорошенькая блондинка с очень строгим лицом. На стене над ее головой висел плакат, видимо, уже другого авторства: «За неправильный ответ будешь гнить в тюрьме пять лет». Красные флуоресцирующие буквы бросали отблески на плечи серого делового костюма, удачно имитируя погоны.  
– А при аресте вы танцуете? – Ксариус кивнул на плакат.  
– Я не танцую, – сурово ответила блондинка. На табличке на краю стола красовалось «Мирия». Ксариус нашел вырез костюма не особо большим, но удовлетворительным.  
– Но обедаете?  
– Обедаю, – похоже, она даже не удивилась.  
В углу он заметил свою сумку, но не спешил к ней подойти, с интересом изучая источник света.  
– Газом пользуетесь или электричеством?  
– Радиолюминесценцией, – сухо сказала Мирия. – Времена трития давно прошли.  
– А когда на улице темно, что делаете? – не унимался Ксариус.  
– Освещаем радиолюминесцентными элементами.  
– Тогда секунду, – что-то сообразив, сказал Ксариус. Он сунулся в сумку и пошарил внутри.  
– Какое право вы имеете похищать мое имущество! – возмутился он. – Вы изъяли все мои аккумуляторы!  
– Пользуйтесь термоэлементами, – сказала Мирия.  
– Да, я уже слышал это… Хорошо, я понимаю, это как–нибудь связано с охраной природы или религией, но красть-то зачем?  
– Батарейками пользоваться запрещено.  
– Почему? – поразился Ксариус. – У них же нет никакого излучения. И это не батарейки.  
– Вам не нравятся наши законы? – спросила Мирия; это звучало без вызова, по-анкетному.  
В руках у нее была ручка, нацеленная на какую-то графу в бумагах.  
– Я их не знаю, – уклончиво сказал Ксариус.  
– Батарейками пользоваться…  
– Я понял! Мне не очень нравится, но я потерплю. Я не люблю вегетарианцев, но не требую их уничтожить – что-то в этом роде.  
– Можете не есть, – рассеянно посоветовала Мирия, явно довольная ответом в целом, и поставила у себя галочку. Ксариус подумал, что ослышался.  
По крайней мере, разговаривая, Мирия не сутулилась, а в вырезе была отличная в меру тонкая белая блузка.  
– Вы принимаете ваше имущество обратно?  
– «Обратно»?.. Ну да, принимаю.  
– Тогда переходим к заполнению формы.  
Мирия отложила верхний лист, и Ксариус узнал бумаги, которые уже заполнялись служащим-зомби.  
– Имя, фамилия.  
– Ксариус Пола.  
– Цель прибытия.  
– Проживание.  
– Ваши отклонения?  
Ксариус скользил взглядом по обводам бюста служащей.  
– Курение в незаконных местах считается?  
Он быстро протянул руку и остановил пальцем ее ручку.  
– Вы совсем не шутите? – спросил он, глядя ей в глаза.  
– С новичками нет, – все так же сухо ответила Мирия.  
На бумаге осталась буква «к». Мирия оценила объем уже заполненной части и поджала губы.  
– Каннибализм? – предложила она.  
– Иногда, – лениво улыбаясь, ответил Ксариус.  
– Как часто?  
Он недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. Мирия нетерпеливо пояснила:  
– Вам потребуется специальное разрешение. В нем будут указаны частота и рацион, а также некоторые стандартные инструкции по выбору места и времени…  
Ксариус дернулся на слове «стандартные», но успел снова придержать ее ручку.  
– Я к этому не готов, – пояснил он извиняющимся тоном.  
Мирия вдруг скупо улыбнулась.  
– Понимаю. – Она сложила бумаги в конверт и протянула Ксариусу. – В течение недели заполните форму; уделите особое внимание пункту «Отклонения». За неправильное заполнение, то есть за указание неверных сведений, вас уничтожат без возможности восстановления.  
Ксариус сделал сложное выражение лица, переваривая информацию.  
– Например? – уточнил он.  
– Частично переработают, частично скормят.  
– Приглашение на свидание, тем более с обедом, вы тоже рассмотрите как неуместную – в данных обстоятельствах – шутку? – невесело усмехнулся Ксариус.  
Мирия окинула его крупную фигуру оценивающим взглядом.  
– Поговорим об этом после заполнения, – сказала она, и прозвучало это даже почти игриво. – Кроме того, пока мы не получим вашу заполненную форму, вас будут регулярно проверять в любое время дня и ночи при любых обстоятельствах. За оказание сопротивления или отказ от проверки никаких мер не последует, но в случае невозможности провести проверку наши бойцы расстроятся и, скорее всего, при следующей проверке будут более агрессивны.  
Ксариус вздрогнул.  
– Бойцы?  
Мирия вроде бы даже удивилась.  
– Разумеется. Вы ведь не заполнили форму и ничего не указали в пункте «Отклонения». Мы вправе предполагать самое худшее и быть готовыми.  
– Как сочетается ваша забота о безопасности оформленных жителей и разрешение на каннибализм? – полюбопытствовал Ксариус.  
– Если вы станете полноценным членом нашей общины, то сможете узнать об этом сами. Лично я никакого противоречия не вижу.  
Ксариус с трудом сдержался: видно было, что ему хотелось развить эту тему.  
– Где вы планируете жить?  
– А где можно?  
На лице Мирии промелькнуло что-то вроде «понаехали тут в нашу нерезиновую Инунаки».  
– На западной окраине есть заброшенные дома, некоторые из них регулярно пустуют.  
Ксариус подождал, не скажет ли она о причинах – конечно, не сказала.  
– Вообще-то я думал про гостиницу, но учту ваш совет, спасибо. – Он широко улыбнулся и встал. – Я приду к вам через неделю, но, может быть, встретимся и раньше.  
– Я работаю, когда открыт Дом, – ответила Мирия. Судя по всему, с намеками у нее было так же, как с шутками. – Рекомендую соблюсти срок.  
Он уже открывал дверь, когда Мирия вдруг спросила его:  
– Чем вы собираетесь заниматься?  
Ксариус обернулся и безуспешно попытался мимикой спровоцировать реакцию – хоть какое-то пояснение, почему служащая спросила об этом только сейчас.  
– Думаю, устроюсь в ювелирную лавку, – наконец предположил он.  
– У нас нет ювелирных лавок, – сообщила Мирия приговорным тоном.  
– Да? – Ксариус ухмыльнулся почти от уха до уха и бросил на бюст Мирии последний плотоядный взгляд. – Значит, я сорвал куш.

Дом был старым, но крепким, с традиционной лавкой за сплошными ставнями на первом этаже. Ксариус остановился и стал разглядывать серые доски. Вывески ни на доме, ни на тротуаре не было; прохожих для наведения справок – тоже.  
Ксариус наклонился, пытаясь что-то разглядеть через щель в ставнях, выглядевшую самой заманчивой.  
– Новенький, малыш? – вкрадчиво спросили сзади.  
Худощавый старик ростом под два метра, одетый в приличного вида брюки и жилет поверх джемпера, покачивался с пятки на носок.  
– Лавка закрыта, – информативно сказал он.  
– И давно? – поинтересовался Ксариус.  
Старик остро глянул на него.  
– Три месяца и восемь дней. Это мой дом; я, видишь ли, заинтересован в точном сроке для взимания платы с арендатора.  
– Он планирует вернуться? – спросил Ксариус.  
Хозяин дома иронично приподнял бровь.  
– А ты, малыш, к кому: к нему или ко мне?  
– Наверное, к вам, – признал бессмысленность праздного интереса Ксариус. – Хочу открыть ювелирную лавку, ищу место.  
Старик сунул большие пальцы в петли ремня и, как показалось Ксариусу, как-то пошевелил при этом жилеткой.  
– А ты откуда прибыл?  
– Из Найроби.  
– Далекая страна, – явно удивился старик и что-то прикинул в уме. – Ладно, сдам тебе лавку. Первый этаж, окна на юг, французские ставни; все, что найдешь внутри, твое – только не уноси.  
– Да мне много не надо.  
– Да ну? – усмехнулся мужчина, красноречиво глядя на спортивную сумку у ног Ксариуса. – У меня там нет склада металла.  
– И ладно, прикуплю в другом магазине, – нахамил Ксариус.  
Старик сделал выразительное удивленное лицо и качнулся на пятках.  
– Скажешь, когда найдешь «другой магазин» с болванками для ювелиров, – язвительно заметил он. – У нас торгуют только самым необходимым… или самым приятным.  
– А как же всякие милые штучки для домашнего хозяйства и хобби, от скочча до заступа?  
– От чего?  
– …От скуки.  
– Каждый год новое словечко для сплина придумывают, – не одобрил старик. – Если ты не можешь развлечься сам, без личного заступа, тебе придется туговато.  
– Но я же могу заказать по почте?  
Хозяин поморщился.  
– У меня как будто мозг надвое разошелся от твоего «заказать» и «по почте». Почта тут проходит, переписывайся на здоровье; а все заказы только через Дом.  
– Вот сейчас у меня мозг это самое, – задумчиво ответил Ксариус. – Дом – это домен или локалка? Что у вас за админ, что выход только через него лично, а почта есть?  
Старик посмотрел на Ксариуса как на очень альтернативно одаренного.  
– Ты с кем в Доме разговаривал?  
– А, точно, – сообразил Ксариус, – это же тоже Дом. С шикар… с Мирией.  
– Надо же. У нас обычно после Рафтелы начинают всякую чушь нести, но оно понятно; не знал, что теперь и Мирия так развлекается. Она тебе не сказала про систему заказов?  
– Ммм, нет, но я очень старался отвлечь ее от работы, – ухмыльнулся Ксариус. – Она как вообще, отвлекается?..  
Старик мельком понимающе улыбнулся.  
– Меня-то «отвлекать» не надо… – он осекся и пристально смотрел на Ксариуса, пока тот не пробормотал:  
– М-м, ну нет, вас все-таки нет… наверное.  
Хозяин покивал:  
– Вместо всех тех умных слов лучше б ты выучил слово «извините». – Он приглашающе замолчал.  
– Извините.  
– Молодец. Если и завтра его вспомнишь, скину пять процентов от аренды. Чтобы купить что-то, что у нас не продается, ты пишешь заявку, в Доме ее рассматривают и выдают тебе заказ… или следуют санкции.  
– Ну дела, – изумился Ксариус, – а просто отказать нельзя? То есть, я у них прошу шесть катушек медно-никелевой пары, а меня сажают на трое суток, чтобы не капризничал и нитками пользовался?  
– Да, – подтвердил старик, – а что тебя удивляет? Не убивают же. Обычно.  
– Так а нельзя просто доставить мои вещи почтой? Я вот налегке приехал, у меня одежды мало, веника нет и за… забыл дома зарядное.  
– Купишь или закажешь все новое. Личные вещи не доставляются, таково правило.  
– Ну-у, – Ксариус очевидно огорчился. – А как же моя мебель. Шкафы, например. Я буду скучать без них!  
– Тут внешний мир никого не интересует, у всех своих забот полно.  
– Но у вас же есть железная дорога; далеко до ближайшей станции?  
– Никогда ее не видел, но думаю, мне бы она не понравилась, – откликнулся старик.  
– А выглядите современно, – укорил его Ксариус.  
В ответ старик понимающе усмехнулся:  
– Снайпером служил?  
– Нет, в танковых.  
Хозяин нарочито медленно осмотрел Ксариуса с головы до ног и справа налево.  
– Сейчас обидно было, – мягко сказал Ксариус. – Все думают, раз я большой, так только и гожусь рельсы укладывать.  
– Ну, тут тебе бояться нечего, – сухо сказал старик вместо извинения, – у нас уже уложены. Хотя если ты недоволен качеством и хочешь переделать, никто мешать не будет… думаю.  
Ксариус вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, я не буду пользоваться батарейками, есть вегетарианцев, особенно без разрешения, и мне все нравится. Кстати, а где у вас можно питаться? Только не пирожками!  
– А-а, вижу, ты уже встретил Марту, – улыбнулся старик. – Добрейшая душа, отменная выпечка. И кстати, отлично вышивает крестиком.  
– Да, – неопределенно согласился Ксариус, – мы с ней даже обнялись. Правда, я не понял, должен ли я теперь на ней жениться, она как-то туманно выразилась.  
– Жениться на Марте? Ну у тебя и вкус. Это что, в танковых такое прививают?  
Ксариус смущенно рассмеялся:  
– А, ну нет; а когда я могу въехать?  
– Я открываюсь в девять, закрываюсь в пять. И не пытайся примазаться – жить ты будешь отдельно.  
– Почти и не пытался, – заверил его Ксариус. – А западная окраина далеко?  
Старик открыл рот для ответа, закрыл и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Ну, тебе там должно понравиться, – наконец сказал он. – Народ… такой. И рельсы тоже где-то там проходят.  
Ксариус даже крякнул.  
– Не знаю уже, что и делать, раз обида вас не берет. Допустим, последнего встреченного маргинала я съел?..  
Старик вздрогнул, и жилетка по бокам уже явно зашевелилась.  
– Да делай что хочешь, – сказал он. – Меня Авидус зовут.  
– Ксариус Пола.  
– Ксари из пола или от пола, не понял?  
– …Ксариус.  
– Вот так-то. Запомни это имя, малыш, и не щеголяй тут… своей эрудицией. А то пойдешь следом за последним маргиналом.  
– Как, сам?.. – поразился было Ксариус, потом замахал руками: – Да, да, я сам разберусь, как ставни поднимать, спасибо!  
Авидус улыбнулся:  
– Смотрю, и твоя танковая часть была не так плоха. В рабочее время меня можно… где-нибудь найти, так что добро пожаловать.

Судя по остаткам материалов и инструментов, предыдущий съемщик Авидуса был портным или таксидермистом – или, на худой конец, врачом для зомби. Иглы и весь металл Ксариус присвоил, остальное скинул в ящик и затолкал под прилавок – нечего сбивать с толку будущих посетителей. Водрузив на видное место приглянувшуюся ему деревянную голову в оловянной шляпе, Ксариус закрепил наверху откидной ставень-навес, вытащил на улицу небольшой круглый стол, красиво разложил на нем свои инструменты и уселся работать с медной заготовкой в одной руке и напильником в другой.  
По крыше зашумело и загрохотало. Что-то некрупное перелетело через улицу и катнулось за конек дома напротив. Ксариус выскочил из-под навеса, поднял голову, вскинул руки и поймал падавшую девушку в охапку.  
– Будь осторожнее, девочка, – сказал он, ставя ее на землю.  
– Если бы я перегруппировалась для падения с небольшой высоты, как и собиралась, я бы сломала вам руки, – строго ответила девушка, осуждающе глядя на него из-под прямой светлой челки. – Это вам следует беречь себя. И я не девочка, я вам в прабабушки гожусь.  
Ксариус молча посмотрел на миниатюрную фигурку, едва достававшую макушкой ему до подмышки, и подхватил ее запястье.  
– Потеряла от старости? – спросил он, разворачивая ладонью вниз. На трех пальцах не хватало ногтей.  
– Это не ваше дело, – сказала девушка настолько назидательно, что это прозвучало без намека на хамство. – Вырастут новые.  
– Во времена моей прабабушки такое перевязывали, – Ксариус и не думал отпускать.  
– Собираетесь перевязать меня насильно? Посреди улицы, на глазах у всех?  
– Кто девицу перевяжет, тот на дно колодца ляжет?  
– У нас водопровод, – задумчиво сказала девушка. – Откуда вы это взяли?  
– Так… навеяло. – Ксариус легонько тряхнул ее рукой. – Пластырь или бинт – или заращиваешь прямо на моих глазах.  
Девушка посмотрела на него изумленно:  
– Вам следовало бы с этого начать.  
Она уставилась Ксариусу под мышку, ее глаза словно заволокла дымка. Ксариус смотрел на ее лицо, потом вдруг вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на руку.  
Ложбинки на кончиках пальцев подернулись розовой пленкой, потом побледнели, когда ногти набрали толщину.  
– Это называется ускоренная регенерация, – возвестила девушка.  
– Классно, – ответил Ксариус, все еще держа в руке ее запястье, – а руки так умеешь?  
– Если вы попробуете проверить это членовредительством, будь то прямым или косвенным, вас арестуют на шесть дней камерного режима.  
Ксариус отпустил с глубоким вздохом.  
– Может, я выгляжу как дубина, но я читал книги столетней давности – тогда в обиходе никто так не выражался. Или разговаривай нормально, или как настоящая прабабушка.  
– Извините, пожалуйста, я надеялась, вам понравится, – видно было, что девушка расстроилась.  
Ксариус сел обратно и снова занялся заготовкой. Девушка вынесла из лавки стул, осмотрелась и уселась к Ксариусу полубоком. Водрузив локти на стол, она подперла подбородок и принялась наблюдать за работой.  
– Хочешь колечко? – не отрываясь, спросил Ксариус.  
– Нет, я хочу с вами познакомиться.  
Видно было, что Ксариус перебрал в уме и откинул несколько вариантов ответных реплик.  
– Давай, – наконец согласился он.  
– Я Хлоя, – девушка улыбнулась и вытянула узкую руку. Так как Ксариус просто наблюдал, не двигаясь, она интимно погладила его по пальцам.  
– Был бы у меня в руке паяльник – не только ногтей бы лишилась, – любезно заметил он. – Меня зовут Ксариус, и я люблю женщин помоложе; бабушки не в моем вкусе.  
– Мне очень жаль, я буду стараться, – ответила Хлоя. Черт ее знает, что она там имела в виду. – Но вы ведь любите блондинок?  
– У вашего зом… служащего Дома на удивление длинный язык, и как еще не отвалился. Люблю, но более строгих и… – Ксариус неопределенно обрисовал рукой арбуз возле груди. – Если завтра тебя будут звать Мирия, и у тебя будет ее фигура, готов передумать насчет возраста.  
– Правда, вам понравилась Мирия? Это здорово, – заметила Хлоя, явно не обидевшись. – Грудь у нее поменьше, но, может, это особенность вашего зрения – тогда и я ничего. И как, вы на ней женитесь?  
– Пока нет, – усмехнулся Ксариус. – Я только позвал ее на свидание, но она сказала, что с обедом не обедает.  
– Мирия? – девушка явно изумилась. – Что вы такого сделали, чтобы заставить ее произнести такие слова?  
– Ну, она не прямо так сказала, но более чем ясно дала понять.  
Хлоя изучающе посмотрела на него, что-то обдумывая.  
– Вообще она пару раз обедала с обедом, так что вы ей не особо верьте, – наконец сообщила она.  
Ксариус чуть не выронил деталь и раздраженно покрутил плечом.  
– Послушай, это все очень интересно, но мне надо работать.  
– Вам язык для работы тоже нужен?  
– Иногда, вот как сейчас. А еще мне нужна тишина, а ты слишком громко дышишь.  
– Я понимаю, – сказала Хлоя, – намеки с первого раза, но вы такой любопытный собеседник, что невозможно удержаться.  
Она встала и лучезарно улыбнулась.  
– Я еще приду, – пообещала она, махнула длинными прямыми волосами и удалилась.  
Ксариус проводил ее взглядом и размял шею.  
– Черт-те что, – пробормотал он, снова склоняясь над заготовкой, и в его голосе не было ни тени недовольства.

«Западная окраина» оправдывала свое название: редкие дома разной степени крепости и пустые поля к западу от деревни, ни прибавить, ни отнять. Иногда между строениями были заросшие высокой травой огороды, иногда лежал забор. Ксариус обошел уже домов пятьдесят; некоторые оказывались жилыми, другие лишились крыши лет пятнадцать тому назад, в третьих пол не выдерживал вес Ксариуса. Все они были одинаковыми: не подходили. Ксариус перекидывал сумку, потолстевшую после аренды лавки у Авидуса, с плеча на плечо и продолжил рыскать по округе, пока не наткнулся на отменный экземпляр: старый, но не ветхий, с плотно задернутыми занавесками, облезшей краской, пустынным огородом и неописуемо мрачным видом, настоящее сокровище андерграунда среди тоненьких деревцев. Ксариус проверил, никто ли за ним не смотрит из полуголых осенних кустов, и с третьей попытки и с помощью стамески выломал дверь.  
Пол в доме кое-где провалился, но держал, мебель от нажатия рукой не рассыпалась, и даже тканевая обивка сгнила только в одной из комнат, где провалилась крыша. Ксариус почесал щетину и сделал второй круг по дому. Было решительно непонятно, почему тут до сих пор никто не поселился. На третий обход он пинком захлопнул приглашающее открытый люк в уютно освещенный погреб, встал в коридоре и сказал:  
– Ну хватит уже. Мне подвал нахрен не сдался, и я не любопытный. Если умеешь еще что-нибудь, давай побыстрее; иначе моя очередь.  
Из запыленного зеркала на стене высунулась костлявая рука и вцепилась Ксариусу в плечо. Он рывком отогнул один палец и сбросил ее без труда. В зеркале пошевелились, но на второй заход не рискнули.  
– Океюшки, – пообещал Ксариус тоном, не предвещающим добра. – Значит,  
теперь я тут живу.

Соседский дом не сильно отличался от его текущего, даже занавески на окнах были задернуты так же плотно.  
– Добрый вечер, – крикнул Ксариус погромче и для надежности постучал в дверь кулаком, – я пришел за солью.  
Он постоял, мысленно прикидывая внутренний план дома. Выходило комнаты три на первом этаже и четыре-пять на втором, но это смотря какая там была лестница внутри; а еще кладовка…  
Дверь распахнулась как от пинка ногой, вынуждая Ксариуса попятиться; на пороге стоял хмурого вида мужчина в трусах и майке, обутый в высокие сапоги. В руках у него был дробовик, а на шее – явный след от удушения.  
– Ты кто такой? – спросил он негромко.  
– Ксариус, ваш новый сосед, и я уже зарегистрировался, – с легким торжеством ответил Ксариус.  
На плечо хмурому мужику опустилась рука, вынуждая его шагнуть вперед; следом показался другой мужчина, с кудрявыми темными волосами на артистический манер. Одет он был в одни тренировочные и оружия не имел, но держался царственно.  
Мужчины встали бок о бок и начали изучать Ксариуса. Тот вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Можно я его съем? – спросил мужик с дробовиком. Кажется, улыбка навела его не на те мысли.  
– Подавишься, – пробормотал второй.  
Обратившись к Ксариусу, он сказал, показывая рукой:  
– Магазин еды там, соседи там, поезда не ходят.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ксариус, не трогаясь с места.  
Они постояли еще немного.  
– Чего тебе еще надо? Зачем пришел? – не выдержал мужчина в майке.  
– За солью, – повторил Ксариус. – У меня в доме привидения. Слышал, помогает.  
Темноволосый мужчина поперхнулся ответом. Он посмотрел на Ксариуса и вдруг неудержимо заулыбался.  
– Ты чудак, тебе говорили? – спросил он.  
– Ну… – задумался Ксариус и почесал в затылке. – Стоп, а что, есть другой способ, проще?  
– Не знаю, – ответил мужчина. – Ларс, принеси соль.  
Хмурый мужик подчинился на удивление безропотно. Ксариус взял на заметку.  
– Меня зовут Кронос, – представился артистический мужчина, элегантно облокотившись голым плечом о полуоблезший косяк. – Это Ларс, он иногда кажется недобрым.  
Видимо, Кронос считал фразу законченной. Доставая из кармана штанов пачку сигарет и прикуривая, он не сводил глаз с Ксариуса; казалось, даже улыбка у него была изучающая.  
– Я большой и терпеливый, – поделился в ответ Ксариус. – А почему у вас поезда не ходят? Я хотел на днях к другу в гости съездить, киношку посмотреть; не привык пока к деревенской жизни.  
– В гости надо было ходить до того, как сюда приехал, – ответил Кронос. – Зови друга сюда, мы тут ему лучше, чем кино, покажем.  
Ксариус встрепенулся, как будто услышал что-то интересное.  
– Спасибо большое! – Он потянулся мимо Кроноса и взял соль, задержав руку на пальцах Ларса. – Верну с процентами! Вы сколько процентов любите, шесть, восемнадцать или сорок?  
Ларс скривился: кажется, у него случилось несварение мысли.  
– На твой вкус, – улыбнулся Кронос. – Мы с Ларсом привередливые не в этом.  
Ксариус просиял:  
– Отлично! Тогда до встречи.  
Отойдя, он развернулся и, оценив отсутствие дробовика в руках Ларса, крикнул, пятясь и все так же улыбаясь:  
– Я честно за солью приходил, не знакомиться! Вы чего не подумайте!  
Ларс проводил его голодным взглядом.  
Кронос усмехнулся:  
– А мне понравился. Оставь дверь на ночь незапертой: мне интересно, когда он не выдержит.

Закончив дела по дому, Ксариус сунул за пазуху опустошенную сумку и двинулся в лес. Поплутав там и сям для виду, он взял курс и остановился только тогда, когда впереди в пролеске показался железнодорожный переезд. Не было ни шлагбаума, ни подъезда, ни дороги, ни насыпи – просто пути на темных шпалах, из леса в лес. Торчащий на удивительно ровном черном столбе семафор, казалось, мигал. Ксариус прищурил глаз и всмотрелся. Подождав, он зашагал к рельсам, озираясь – кругом было тихо и пусто, осенний лес просматривался далеко, но все-таки Ксариус был не один. Держась настороже, он подошел к рельсам и встал на шпалу, вдыхая запах черной земли, тусклого металла и сырого дерева. Никто не вышел навстречу из леса, ни с приветствием, ни прогнать; даже птицы не проявляли любопытства. Ксариус пожал плечами, лег на пути и прислушался. Рельсы были мертвы. Задрав голову, Ксариус осмотрелся и не нашел ни одного провода. Он выкопал армейским ножом две небольшие дорожки в обе стороны от шпал; в одном месте его нож наткнулся на что-то тугое, но Ксариус обошел препятствие и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. Потом он забросал все землей и напоследок плюнул сверху, выражая все свои чувства. Ксариус прошел наугад в одну сторону несколько часов, то по просеке, то по лугу – ничего не менялось. Дорога была цела, но безжизненна; в лесу кто-то был, но себя не проявлял. Если поезда не ходили сюда из-за обрыва рельс, это можно было выяснить, только построив дрезину или пригнав состав с другой стороны. Не встретив ничего интересного, Ксариус уже по темноте двинулся назад и через каких-то полчаса после семафора набрел на перрон, а затем и на депо – фактически сарай в паре десятков метров от железнодорожной стрелки. Когда он выбрался из строения, на небе уже вовсю светила луна. Побрякивая чем-то в сумке, он шагнул было в лес, потом улыбнулся прямо в темные деревья, погрозил им пальцем и вернулся вдоль путей мимо семафора.

Через какой-нибудь час Ксариуса разбудил такой грохот снизу, как будто целая рота вломилась к нему в дом. Он натянул штаны, сбежал по лестнице и застыл на пороге кухни, сжимая в руке молоток и недоверчиво глядя на двух женщин. Одетые в одинаковую серую форму, они были вооружены мечами, причем одна даже сразу двумя.  
– Вы кто такие? – обретя дар речи, спросил Ксариус.  
– Денев, – представилась одна из них, потом указала на соратницу: – Хелен.  
Та уже прошлась мечом над столом, задевая острием кружки и висевшие ножи, и остановила лезвие возле тумбы.  
– Что там?  
– Не помню.  
Ксариус было шагнул вперед, намереваясь открыть дверцу; меч Денев под подбородком остановил его.  
– Что это за мечи? Вы знаете, какой год на дворе?  
– Заткнись, а, – Хелен распахнула дверцу и начала шарить внутри.  
– Вы можете увернуться от пули в руку или ногу? – спросила Денев.  
Ксариус очень задумчиво посмотрел на нее, в его глазах явно читалось «проверьте».  
– От двух пуль с разных сторон будет труднее, – наконец сказал он и примиряюще убрал молоток в карман.  
– А вам часто доводилось сражаться на мечах? Сможете увернуться?  
Денев сделала паузу, как будто и правда ожидала ответа.  
– У вас нет опыта – в наши дни ни у кого нет такого опыта, поэтому я имею преимущество.  
Судя по лицу Ксариуса, он раздумывал об автоматах, огнеметах и базуках, но сдерживал себя.  
На пол летели миски, ведра, садовые и столярные инструменты, покатились колеса с ребордами. Когда, выметенный рукой Хелен, разбился глиняный горшок, Ксариус не выдержал:  
– Осторожнее, картошку порежете.  
Хелен замерла и повернула голову градусов на сто пятьдесят:  
– Здесь нет картошки.  
– Да? А, дома всегда хранил там.  
– Мудак, – обрезала Хелен. Она встала, обвела взглядом кухню и срубила мечом навесной шкафчик.  
Ксариус никак не отреагировал: он с интересом разглядывал их уши.  
Закончив с кухней, женщины перешли к другим комнатам. Схема не менялась: пока Хелен громила мебель и потрошила матрасы, Денев контролировала Ксариуса. Он никак не возражал; казалось, он зашел в дом вместе с ними и ждет результатов обыска.  
Когда Хелен перевернула стол чуть ли не под ноги Ксариусу, и он молча отошел, Денев задумчиво сказала:  
– Впервые вижу, чтобы меч под горлом оказывал такой отличный эффект. А вы еще не верили в его силу.  
Ксариус вежливо пожал плечами.  
– Хватит вам уже, – недовольно поморщилась Денев. – Очевидно же, что Хелен нарочито груба, и мы проверяем вашу реакцию.  
– Я понял, – усмехнулся Ксариус.  
– Ну? – подбоченясь, спросила Хелен. – Будешь и дальше смотреть, как я разоряю твой дом, или, может, что-нибудь хотя бы скажешь?  
– Это не мой дом, – улыбнулся он. – Я сюда только въехал. Если вы… слишком увлечетесь проверкой моей реакции, перееду в другой.  
– Мы и другой обыщем, – сказала Денев.  
Ксариус снова улыбнулся в полрта.  
– Я и этот недолго выбирал.  
– А я-то надеялась поразмяться, – протянула Хелен. – То есть, у тебя к нам даже никаких вопросов нет?  
– Почему, есть, – возразил Ксариус. – Гибриды? – и он потрогал себя за ухо.  
Женщины застыли и переглянулись  
– Больно молод ты такие вещи знать, – пробормотала Хелен.  
Ксариус не то двинул головой, не то дернул плечом.  
– В части был ксенобиорг. Сломал мне челюсть однажды, – застенчиво признался он.  
– Обычно мы таким не занимаемся, – недоверчиво заметила Денев.  
– Да, он тоже так сказал. Это вышло практически случайно.  
– Мало он тебя гонял, видать, – буркнула Хелен, и непонятно было, довольна она или нет.  
– Да мы с ним вообще неплохо поладили потом. Рассказывал, что тут кормежка похуже, чем когда он работал в лаборатории подопытным образцом, и свободы действий меньше, и относятся к тебе как к говну, и техника у нас не очень… в общем, всякое рассказывал. Зато платили на ура.  
– И чем у вас все закончилось?  
– Не знаю, я вышел в отставку раньше. Лучше быть нищим, чем служить в армии.  
Хелен фыркнула:  
– Что ты знаешь о нищенствовании? Ты вон даже обут.  
– Хелен, – одернула ее Денев.  
– А у вас в деревне что, – с живым интересом спросил Ксариус, – правда лучше платят, чем в лаборатории?  
Хелен ударила его в лицо.

Второй раз он встретил Хлою на улице, выйдя из Дома.  
– Да вы озверели, – негодовал Ксариус. – У вас тут гекатонхейр из первых поколений, еще с радиоактивным ядром, а вы мне батарейками пользоваться запрещаете?  
– Вы просили батарейки?  
– Ну, почти.  
Хлоя посмотрела на него с глубоким сочувствием.  
– И не надоест же вам.  
Ксариус покосился на Дом, дернул челюстью и промолчал.  
– Хоть не посадили, и то хлеб.  
– Что вы там делали?  
– Отправил письмо другу, написал, как тут все здорово и какие вкусные пирожки. Позвал как-нибудь при случае в гости.  
Хлоя тщательно обдумала:  
– Формально тут сажать не за что, если только ваш друг не генератор электроэнергии.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Ксариус, – он гораздо лучше.  
Некоторое время они шли молча.  
– Вчера у вас глаза были одинакового размера, – вдруг заметила Хлоя.  
– Да… – вздохнул Ксариус. – Я что-то думал, у ксенобиоргов этический запрет на насилие.  
– У некоторых он снят.  
– Да?! Вот блин, знал бы раньше…  
– Это вы Хелен нагрубили?  
– Оказывал всевозможное сопротивление, – кивнул Ксариус.  
– Неправда, – возразила Хлоя, – в таком случае у вас было бы гораздо больше повреждений и хотя бы один вывих.  
Ксариус изумленно поднял брови:  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что по вашим, бабушкиным, меркам это мне еще повезло? Я бы предпочел, чтобы снятый запрет сопровождался лучшим самоконтролем.  
Хлоя пожала плечами и вдруг крикнула, смотря куда-то на крышу:  
– Эй, ты!  
Перед ней плюхнулся сочный зеленый плевок, который от контакта с землей пошел пузырями. В ответ Хлоя выстрелила наверх двумя ногтями с руки. Ксариус уставился на нее, но она уже оттолкнулась и прыгнула на карниз, а оттуда на конек. В какие-нибудь две секунды она скрылась из виду вместе с тем, за кем гналась.  
Ксариус открыл было рот, потрогал свой заплывший глаз и промолчал.

Деревенские ходили по свободной стороне улицы, стараясь не свернуть себе шею, пока разглядывали, чем таким интересным занимается Ксариус у себя на столе. Вместо вывески с поднятого ставня свисали красочные кандалы, отжатые у домашнего привидения под честное слово и аванс в подгнившее яблоко. Наконец одна парочка, переминавшаяся поодаль, осмелела и подошла поближе.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал юноша в отутюженных джинсах и идеально белой косоворотке. – Скажите, пожалуйста, вы изготавливаете ювелирные изделия?  
Ксариус был готов поклясться, что у парня даже шнурки на кедах были выглажены.  
– Да, конечно, – любезно ответил он, отодвинув тиски, плоскогубцы и проволоку. – Хотите посмотреть готовые?  
– Мы с удовольствием посмотрим, – ответил юноша. Ксариус стал бояться, что его не хватит на долгую беседу в таком тоне. Он вынес из лавки плоскую коробку, открыл крышку и подвинул ближе к парочке.  
– Какие очаровательные, – заметила девушка. Искусная прическа аккуратно прикрывала ей левую часть лица, на которой не было кожи и мышц. – А это нашивки для одежды?  
Ее пальчик показывал на ряд маленьких разноцветных узорчатых цилиндров, нанизанных на короткие куски проволоки.  
– Это декоративные элементы, которые можно комбинировать, например, в ожерелье или браслет. Очень модно было в Найроби.  
– Где это – Найроби? – с интересом спросила девушка. Судя по стилю платья, последний раз она была жива веке в восемнадцатом, не позже.  
– В далекой жаркой стране, где много диких и не очень умных военных, – усмехнулся Ксариус. – Зато там можно творчески трактовать достижения современной науки.  
– Мы бы хотели что-нибудь парное. Как символ нашей неразлучности, – заявил юноша.  
Ксариус посмотрел на сросшиеся пальцы рук, которыми юноша и девушка держались друг за друга, и удержался от комментария. Зато шеи никаких нареканий не вызывали.  
– Как насчет парных кулонов? – предложил он. – Стильно и символично.

Когда довольная пара ушла, заплатив половину в аванс, со второго этажа спустился Авидус. Посмотрев на Ксариуса, возобновившего демонстрацию своих ювелирных навыков посреди улицы, он пошевелил жилеткой, вернулся к себе и начал что-то двигать – Ксариус слышал снизу характерные звуки по деревянному полу и старался запомнить их последовательность и место. Наконец старик вышел на улицу и протянул Ксариусу не то часы, не то компас.  
– Подарок на новоселье. Эти уже настроены.  
– На что?  
Старик странно посмотрел на него и потыкал пальцем куда-то по четвертям секторов:  
– Увидишь. Держи… в кармане: ничего незаконного в них нет, но и похвалить не похвалят.  
Солидные карманные часы полностью исчезли в руке Ксариуса. Он почесал двухдневную щетину.  
– Мне нужно в ответ пригласить вас на чашку чая?  
– Не лезь в мои дела. Этого будет достаточно, – отчеканил старик.  
– Не трогайте мои инструменты, – так же ясно сказал Ксариус.  
Старик улыбнулся узкими губами:  
– Засекут за электричеством – срок… впаяют. И тебе, и мне тоже, кстати. Я просто убедился, что ты ничего не хранишь. И между прочим, я тоже просил ничего не уносить.  
– Да я уже все вернул. У меня отняли аккумуляторы, – с обидой сказал Ксариус. – И что такого в простой гальванике? Может, тут и химия под запретом?  
Авидус покачался с пятки на носок, то и дело оказываясь чуть ближе к локтю Ксариуса, чем нужно.  
– Только физика, дружок, – наконец ухмыльнулся он. – Встречай знакомую, уступлю место даме.

Хлоя улыбалась, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– У меня все в порядке, – сразу заявила она, показывая руку с целыми ногтями, и помахала на прощание Авидусу, отправившемуся по своим делам  
– Очень рад, – сообщил ей Ксариус.  
– Я думала, вам интересно, – видно было, что она обиделась.  
Ксариус расправил плечи и потянулся.  
– Вообще-то мне очень интересно, но фингал под глазом удерживает меня от опрометчивых вопросов.  
Что-то вспомнив, он сунул руку в карман и проверил.  
– Подлец, – пробормотал он.  
– Догнать? – на удивление деловито спросила Хлоя.  
Ксариус недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, потом хмыкнул:  
– Да нет, ничего, я еще сделаю. Надо же, не думал, что ты предложишь.  
– Я вообще сообразительная, – похвасталась она.  
Ксариус протянул руку и захлопнул коробку с готовыми изделиями.  
– Ну что вы, – Хлоя ласково улыбнулась ему, – может, я не служила в армии, но знаю: из такого батарейки не сделаешь.  
– Привязались вы к ним, – пробурчал Ксариус. – На вот, поиграйся.  
Он выудил из нагрудного кармана плоскую черную коробку и подтолкнул к Хлое, изучая выражение ее лица.  
Девушка нахмурилась, поймала предмет, повертела и первым делом отцепила крышку. Ксариус очень довольно улыбнулся:  
– И правда умница.  
– Он же не работает без заряда, – недоуменно заметила она. – Как я должна с ним играть?  
– Можешь одеть его в платьице и построить домик, – предложил Ксариус. – Или искупать в ванной. Мне все равно: как ты верно заметила, без аккумулятора он не работает, так что мне он бесполезен.  
– Фу таким быть, – Хлоя погрозила ему пальцем. – Давайте я лучше с вами в «домик» поиграю: хотите супчик? – и она достала из поясной сумки миску с крышкой. – Марта сама готовила.  
– Марта? – Ксариус сначала даже не понял. – О! М… а из чего?  
Хлоя тонко улыбнулась:  
– Я бы съела. Такой ответ устраивает?  
– Неплохо, но я бы предпочел подробный состав.  
– Ну, тут аш-два-о, дэ-два-о, два-аш-два-дэ-о-два…  
– Стоп, ладно, давай не подробный.  
– Разная вода, капуста, картошка, морковка, селедка, клюква, йодид калия, лук, сметана и копченые «лесные огурцы».  
– Меня вот селедка удивляет, – заметил Ксариус. – Разве она водится в болоте?  
– Нет, Марта свежую заказывает в Доме.  
Они немного помолчали. Ксариус снял с миски крышку и принюхался: пахло даже безопасно. На черенке ложки была высечена эмблема клыкастой пасти – видимо, фирменная утварь Марты.  
– Чем же мне вас удивить, – вздохнула Хлоя, наблюдая, как Ксариус уписывает суп. – Я слышала, что лучший способ укрепить отношения – это удивить, но с вами так непросто. Вас даже мобильник не впечатлил.  
– Конечно, нет, это же мой мобильник. Ты мне лучше скажи, откуда тебе известно про ксенобиоргов.  
– Но они же издавна существуют, это совсем не современное изобретение, – удивилась Хлоя. – А еще я машину водить умею!  
– Ха, машина, – усмехнулся Ксариус. – У меня есть друг, который никогда ни на чем, кроме поездов, не ездит – причем только сам водит.  
– И как он по городу передвигается?  
– Как и вы по деревне – пешком.  
Хлоя помолчала, видимо, старательно представляя себе всю ситуацию.  
– А если где-то нет железной дороги?  
– Значит, туда нечего и ехать. – Ксариус отодвинул от себя пустую миску, на дне которой тоже оказалась Мартина эмблема, и задумчиво прикарманил ложку.  
– Наверное, сэкономил на гараже.  
– Трудно сказать, у него в ангаре рядом с домом стоит собственноручно собранный угольный паровоз.  
– И что, ездит?  
– Говорю же: стоит. Лично я его на ходу ни разу не видел и боюсь даже спрашивать: вдруг покажет. Э нет, – он остановил руку Хлои, – миску я сам отнесу. Завтра. С личной благодарностью!  
– Марта будет счастлива, – серьезно заметила Хлоя, – но вы не можете жениться на ней, пока не сходите на свидание с Мирией.  
– Ты за Мирию? – удивился Ксариус, снова принимаясь за работу. – Я думал, у тебя своя игра.  
– Я поставила на Мирию, – весело улыбнулась Хлоя. – Месячную зарплату. Уж не подведите!  
– Или наоборот: теперь я знаю, кого подведу, – ухмыльнулся Ксариус и быстро убрал ногу от пинка.  
– Надо было не отговаривать Марту от трийодида азота, – задумчиво ответила Хлоя и пояснила: – Очень уж она хотела произвести на вас впечатление!

Ночью в небе сверкнула вспышка, и через несколько секунд бухнул взрыв. Ксариус вскочил, натянул на себя темные штаны и свитер, вылез в окно и вскарабкался на крышу. Над лесом белела характерная полусфера, по небу расплывалось пятно дыма.  
Наутро до рассвета Ксариус оделся потеплее, прихватил фонарик, фольгу, проволоку и плоскогубцы и отправился в лес. Еще не подмораживало, но прелая листва уже не хрустела под ногами. Ни на одном кусте Ксариус не заметил ягод, хотя птиц было на удивление мало. Он шарился по лесу добрых три часа и не нашел ни единого следа ночного парашютиста; но на одной прогалине пахло кровью. Ксариус задумчиво потрогал корни дерева, поворошил листву, осмотрел все полуголые ветки – нигде не было ни пятнышка, ни кусочка ткани, ни стропочки. Он закрыл глаза и принюхался как следует – посторонних запахов тоже не было. По всему выходило, что парашютиста убило дерево: прожевало и проглотило. Ксариус положил к корням небольшой кусок фольги, припечатал ладонью, отошел и стал ждать. С минуту ничего не менялось, потом листок аккуратно всосался в листья. Обождав еще несколько минут, Ксариус разгреб перегной до самой земли и посветил фонариком. Ничего не блеснуло; тогда он кивнул, примотал к стволу у самой земли еще один кусок фольги и тихо сказал:  
– Уверен, ты-то не будешь против… особенно если я кое-что подарю тебе.  
Лес все так же молчал, как и положено природе.  
Ксариус отошел и подождал. Потом еще отошел. Почти скрывшись за деревьями, он издали посветил фонариком и поймал ответный металлический блик.  
Завернув напоследок к железной дороге, Ксариус лег на нее и еще раз послушал. Так и не дождавшись ни звуков, ни нападения, он вздохнул и пошел собираться на работу.

Когда солнце начало светить ему в глаз, Ксариус убрал в лавку стол с инструментами, опустил ставень и сообщил второму этажу:  
– Я пошел на обед.  
Отловив проползавшего мимо интеллигентного вида крокодила в шляпе, он уточнил дорогу к кафе Марты.  
– Кафэ? – крокодил склонил голову. – Сие что есть?  
– Марта, – перенес акцент Ксариус. – Большая… и красивая женщина, вся в меху.  
– О, вы желаете откушать! – крокодил приподнял кончик хвоста. Ксариус решил, что это выглядит и правда лучше, чем крокодилья улыбка. – Идите туда, – рептилия махнула лапой вдоль по улице.  
Ксариус поблагодарил любезного господина и порадовался, что ему не нужно составить список всех видов местных жителей – на перечень уникальностей способны только писатели.  
По пути он прошел мимо церкви, самой настоящей зеленой церкви на перекрестке; в ее окошках было темно, и прохожая женщина в простыне объяснила:  
– Сестра, должно быть, вышла по делам, и вы тоже идите, не задерживайтесь.  
После такого недвусмысленного указания Ксариус не стал уточнять, когда вернется ее сестра. Вывернув на очередную улицу, он немного прошел по ней, насвистывая и разглядывая цветы на окнах, потом развернулся, вернулся к перекрестку, тщательно восстановил в памяти жест крокодила «туда», чтобы направление совпало, и снова пошел по той же улице. Действительно, через несколько домов показались столики на открытой веранде и вывеска с уже знакомой клыкастой пастью.  
– Я люблю вашу географию, мне б в джунглях такую, – поделился он вслух и вошел в дверь.  
Внутри кафе тоже были столики, за некоторыми сидели посетители – прохладная осень привлекала дышать воздухом только холоднокровных. Ксариус изучил меню, дивясь иным названиям, и крепко задумался, чем бы не отравиться: состав нигде не указывался.  
– Хотите покушать или отравиться? – спросили его из-за стойки.  
Ксариус побледнел:  
– Извините, я не заметил, что думаю вслух.  
– Вовсе нет, – удивленно заметил хипповатый подросток не пойми какого пола за стойкой, – у нас подают и то, и другое. У вас что за рацион?  
– Аэээ… без яда, пожалуйста.  
Ксариус задумался, как можно объяснить, скажем, в инопланетной столовой, чем ты обычно питаешься; потом его осенило:  
– Вчера Мартин супчик с клюквой кушал, очень понравилось, – для наглядности он вытащил из кармана и продемонстрировал пустую миску. – Можно чего-нибудь такого же и посытнее.  
– А, вы гость Марты! – просиял подросток. – Она говорила, что приглашала вас. Сейчас я скажу, что вы пришли; она на кухне занята, обедов много, вы извините. Я мигом!  
Когда подросток ускакал, выпуская тонкую струйку пара, Ксариус задрал голову и осмотрел потолок, оформленный красивыми голубыми радиолюминесцентными сосульками.  
– Эффектно, – одобрил он и сделал шаг назад для лучшего обзора.  
Леденящий душу вопль застал его врасплох. Ксариус развернулся, хватая со стойки какое-то интерьерное решение, достаточно крепкое на вид.  
– Вы!.. – сказал ему тощий бледный человек в ужасающем розовом кашне, трясущейся рукой показывая на пол.  
Ксариус снова отступил, поудобнее перехватывая неведомую штуку со стойки и прикидывая, чем бы еще вооружиться.  
– Вы наступили на мою тень! – возопил мужчина.  
– А, – с облегчением сказал Ксариус. – Извините. Я сегодня невнимательный.  
– Оооо! – взвыл человек и схватился за голову, впиваясь себе в лоб черными обломанными ногтями. – Моя тень!  
Он вытряхнул из рукава длинный нож, и Ксариус подумал, что рано расслабился.  
– Этот позор можно смыть только кровью, – заявил человек и перерезал себе горло. Ксариус прикрылся от брызнувшей крови и инстинктивно отбил ногой нож, прилетевший ему под ноги.  
Рядом со стойкой распахнулась дверь, из которой в облаке пара выскочила разгоряченная Марта и бухнула на пол с кровью полный котел кипятка.  
– Вон из моего кафе, истерик! – крикнула йети и озабоченно поинтересовалась у Ксариуса. – Голубчик, ты цел?  
– Да, – ответил он, с изумлением глядя, как длинная тень вытекает из кафе перед человеком, нарушая все законы оптики. Тощая фигура, пошатываясь, дерганым шагом вышла следом. – А, извините за вашу… утварь, на нее немного попало. Я думал, он хочет, чтобы я встал на колени, дедовщина к новичкам, все дела. Еще не привык после армии. И я не нарочно наступил на него.  
– Он хочет хорошую головомойку, – заявила Марта. – Увидел, что вы новенький, и давай устраивать свои сцены. Вел бы себя порядочно, как все другие тени – так нет, таскает за собой сверху тело, чтобы заметнее быть, да еще с таким ужасным маникюром! Ну ничего, я ему белок в крови свернула, в следующий раз подумает, прежде чем у меня такие кренделя выкидывать! Ой, кренделей хочешь?  
– Спасибо за супчик, – деликатно ввернул Ксариус, – мне очень понравился, и я после него хорошо себя чувствовал.  
Марта посмотрела на него, приоткрыв пасть. Язык у нее оказался острый.  
– Ах, тебя Винни смутила, – сообразила йети. – Винни! Ты что, предложила гостю отравиться?!  
– Он выбирал по меню, и я предложила ему как обычно, – оправдывался подросток, проскользнувший вслед за Мартой и уже вытиравший стойку. – Я ж не знала, что он ваш гость, пока он миску не показал! Простите, пожалуйста!  
Винни поклонилась, взмахнув хвостом длинной полосатой шапки и исчезнув на секунду за стойкой.  
– Ты с ними построже, – посоветовала Ксариусу Марта. – У нас все свои, вот и ведут себя с новичками как попало. Мяско кушаешь?  
– Кушаю, – подтвердил Ксариус. – Свежее, но тер… жареное, вареное, тушеное.  
– С термической обработкой тебе, значит, – кивнула Марта, уже возвращаясь на кухню. – Присаживайся где хочешь и гони всех, кто тебе слово дурное скажет.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ксариус и подивился, до чего утренняя уличная Марта отличалась от боевой обеденной.  
Пройдя по кафе, он заметил в углу за столиком безголового мужика из своего первого утра в деревне. Ксариус прикинул, откуда будет видно, как тот ест и куда, но, усевшись, с огорчением обнаружил, что перегородки между столиками такой высоты, что даже при его росте ничего не разглядеть. Он посмотрел, как ловко Винни накрывает приборы и соусницу, и с удивлением ощутил легкие угрызения совести за зажатую ложку. Чтобы заглушить их, он поманил подростка, показал пальцем и тихо спросил:  
– Я у вас новенький; скажите, если я подсяду к кому-нибудь, меня правильно поймут?  
Винни проследила, куда он показывает, и улыбнулась:  
– Смотря кто, но вы попробуйте. Он такой же как вы, только тут давно.  
Ксариус недоуменно посмотрел на нее, но девочка уже ускакала помогать старушке медузного вида встать из-за стола. Наверное, это был положительный ответ?  
– Можно к вам? – спросил он безголового мужика. К его сожалению, тот уже все доел и теперь сидел над стаканом какой-то жидкости.  
Мужик помешкал, потом сделал небрежный приглашающий жест рукой.  
– Я что, удивил тебя в первый день? – спросил он.  
Ксариус чуть не сел мимо стула.  
– Да, – он улыбнулся. – Слушайте, я думал, вы только жестами.  
– Да? А ем я что, в пальцы? – ехидно спросил мужик.  
Ксариус порадовался появлению Винни с тарелкой: это избавило его от необходимости придумывать ответ, за который нельзя огрести… жестами.  
– Ну, примерно, – все-таки рискнул он. Мужик хмыкнул и отлил в шею немного из стакана.  
– Как, доволен? – спросил он.  
Ксариус почувствовал, что в воздухе снова назревает драка.  
– Меня зовут Ксариус, – представился он. – Я тут недавно, раньше служил в танковых войсках в Найроби.  
– Кения? – изумился мужик. – Неужели там все еще воюют? Я думал, с тех пор лет сто прошло, не меньше.  
Ксариус поморщился, потом поспешно оправдался:  
– Да не, это я не на вас, это так. Там уже три войны прошло, и с тех пор каждую осень два месяца боевые действия с китанами, по обоюдному соглашению сторон, с общим призывом для всех военнообязанных.  
– Абзац, – резюмировал мужик и отпил еще глоток. – Меня зовут Ораы, я из саперных. До сих пор грибы каждое утро собираю, прикинь? Вот она, сила привычки.  
Они оба посмеялись, и Ксариус принялся за еду, найдя ее на удивление вкусной и привычной.  
– Сюда насовсем? – спросил Ораы.  
– Да пока не понял, – честно признался Ксариус. – Так-то я в увольненке, но денег нет. Смотря как пристроюсь тут.  
Ораы сочувственно побарабанил пальцами по столу – наверное, вместо кивка.  
– Ну смотри, – наконец он пожал плечами, – сам решишь, подсказывать не буду. Наших зарплат тут нет, но нищих я тоже не встречал. Если ты не хочешь дворец…  
– Да, – усмехнулся Ксариус, – меня вот после палатки только дворец устроит... Если с утра постель не поплыла, это уже неплохо; а если в спину не стреляют, так вообще отлично.  
– Насчет спины обещать не могу, – откровенно ответил Ораы. – Тут как поладишь с руководством. Они сейчас в отъезде, но лучше не попадайся им совсем.  
– Понял, – дисциплинированно ответил Ксариус.  
Он был бы готов поклясться, что Ораы буравит его взглядом поверх стакана, но не мог понять, откуда тот смотрит.  
– Я раньше фотоэлементами и рентгеновским пользовался, – сказал мужик, словно перехватив изучающий взгляд Ксариуса. – Тут все снять заставили, поэтому теперь голову не ношу – без электроники она бесполезна.  
– С меня тоже поснимали, – кивнул Ксариус. – А почему у них так?  
Ораы помолчал.  
– Черт их знает, не снимут ли мне что-нибудь еще, если я тебе скажу. Думай, смотри, но сильно много не пробуй. Видел, у них телефоны между собой подключены, а тока нет?  
– Между собой не знаю, но молчат, – подтвердил Ксариус.  
– Осторожничаешь, – хмыкнул Ораы. – Ты проверял, я знаю. Мы ж все одинаковые. Я тоже проверял в первую неделю.  
– А потом успокоился?  
Ораы словно улыбнулся – Ксариус это прямо почувствовал.  
– А потом стал ходить в лес по грибы, и мне хватает.  
– О как, – удивился Ксариус. – Ладно, учту. Я-то больше по огородному хозяйству.  
– Да ну, огород, – отмахнулся Ораы. – Где посадил, там и выросло. В чем радость-то? Другое дело в лесу: никогда не знаешь, где вылезет.  
Ксариус взял на заметку.  
– А как вот местные угадывают, что мы с тобой армейские? – поинтересовался он.  
– По обуви, конечно, – усмехнулся Ораы.  
– …Не понял.  
– На тебе армейские ботинки. На мне тоже.  
– Ну и что?  
– Как это что? Армейскую обувь носят только военные.  
– Почему, можно купить ее. Можно поношенную, или списанную, у соседа одолжить, в конце концов.  
Ораы помолчал.  
– Да, сильно все поменялось, – наконец сказал он. – В мои дни можно было застрелить того, кто в армейском обмундировании не мог предоставить удостоверение. Все так и делали, и никто ничего против не имел.  
Ксариус мог бы поспорить насчет «никто», но благоразумно удержался.  
– Я даже не помню, когда такое было, – признался он. – Я не застал. Если тебе интересно.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Ораы. – Тут, в общем, чувствительные на эту тему сильно, но я ценю.  
Ксариус доел, Ораы допил, оба помолчали.  
– Ну, у тебя тут сложится, если решишься, – подбодрил безголовый. – Смотрю, ты не сильно впечатлительный. Ты же правда въехал в дом с привидением?  
– Но оно ведь совершенно невоспитанное! – возмутилась Марта, внезапно возникшая из-за перегородки – теперь Ксариус понял, на кого рассчитывалась их высота. – Ведет себя неприлично. Заманивает в погреб без выхода и запирает там на верную смерть!  
– Да? То есть, у меня в погребе куча вяленого мяса? – заинтересовался Ксариус.  
– Вот на это большинство и соблазнялись, – подтвердил Ораы.  
Ксариус разочарованно щелкнул языком.  
– Я сам не того… непривередливый, – уступил он. – Мы с ним договорились, оно у меня яблоки жрет и даже огрызками не кидается, в миску складывает… Извините, наверное, я разочаровал вас.  
– Да нет, солнышко, – улыбнулась ему Марта, – ты ж военный, а не придворный. Говори как привык.  
Ксариус задумался, в каком же веке родилась йети.  
– Очень вкусно, – поблагодарил он. – Кстати, а почему вы решили, что трийодид азота меня обрадует?  
Ксариус был готов прозакладывать свой нож на то, что Марта смущенно покраснела.  
– От тебя в то утро пахло растворителем склеропротеинов, я сразу учуяла.  
Он крякнул.  
– Марта, скажите, пожалуйста, я даже не знаю, как спросить, а чем вы занимались до кафе?  
– Ой, солнышко, чем только я ни занималась! – Йети игриво подмигнула. – Я и пиво отличное варю, заходи, за кружечкой расскажу. Я поняла, что тебя интересует, но оставим это как интригу, – и она приложила палец к пасти.  
– Да у нее докторская по химии, чего тут непонятного, – громко сказал знакомый женский голос.  
Мужчины выглянули из угла, и Ксариус узнал Хелен.  
– Она ее всем показывает, кто хоть чуть-чуть разбирается. Жаждет поговорить об этом, – продолжила ксенобиорг, идя между столиками. Денев стояла на входе.  
– Ну вот, – пробормотал Ораы, поерзав, – опять что-нибудь.  
– Часто? – спросил Ксариус.  
– Бывает, – вздохнул безголовый.  
Хелен остановилась возле невзрачного пожилого мужчины; Ксариус видел таких немало в дешевых пивных. Ксенобиорг подбоченилась.  
– Ну, голубчик? – спросила она с издевкой.  
Мужчина поднял голову, не выпуская из рук приборов, и посмотрел на женщину. Из угла было видно, что на носу у него очень темные круглые очки.  
– Что случилось?  
– Подарок случился, – хмыкнула Хелен. – Восемь недель в камере.  
– Я ничего не нарушал.  
– Этой ночью вы выкопали в лесу яму и тоннель общей протяженностью восемь метров и глубиной два с половиной метра, – сказала от двери Денев.  
– Ну и что? У меня есть разрешение, я могу копать свои тоннели и ямы где хочу.  
– У вас в разрешении указано минимальное расстояние до ближайшего жилого помещения, – продолжила Денев.  
– Я помню, и что? Я ничего не нарушил.  
– А то, что дом семьдесят три теперь жилой, – сказала Хелен и для вескости оперлась кулаком на стол.  
– Твой, – тихо бросил Ораы Ксариусу.  
– С каких пор привидения считаются живыми? Я там еще летом копал, и никто не был против, – возмутился мужчина.  
– А мы не про привидения. Мы вон про него, – и Хелен кивнула в сторону Ксариуса.  
Мужик приподнялся и обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть, на кого там показывала Хелен. Ксариус почувствовал себя неуместно крупным.  
– Это еще кто?  
– Это новый житель дома семьдесят три по западной окраине, – вежливо разъяснила Денев.  
– Кто он вообще такой? – потребовал мужчина. – Первый раз его вижу.  
– Он прибыл несколько дней назад. Нет закона, по которому он обязан сообщать о своем прибытии каждому члену общины.  
– Ну и как я должен был узнать, что дом занят? А этот, – мужчина ткнул в Ксариуса толстым волосатым пальцем, – вообще зарегистрирован?  
Ораы вздохнул и крепче ухватился за лямку своего рюкзака.  
– На изготовку, – шепнул он Ксариусу.  
– Этот мужчина сейчас проходит регистрацию… – тактично сказала Денев.  
– Ага, значит, нет! – торжествующе заявил мужчина.  
– …а вам в ту же ночь было отправлено соответствующее уведомление со сроком въезда в дом. Вы его не читали?  
Мужчина сел обратно.  
– Не заметил, – сказал он уже тише.  
Ораы подобрал ноги; Ксариус сделал то же самое.  
– Вы не заметили официальное уведомление? – спросила Денев.  
– Говорю же: не видел! – мужчина повысил голос.  
– Как можно не заметить ярко-красные надписи со звуковым сопровождением на каждой поверхности дома. Они даже на сортире пишут, – пробормотал кто-то из посетителей – из-за перегородки Ксариусу было не видно кто.  
– То есть, вас не было дома больше суток? – уточнила Денев.  
– Был я дома, – буркнул мужчина. – Это он позже въехал, я тут ни при чем. Дом был пустой.  
– Не было тебя, – с наслаждением сказала Хелен, вытаскивая меч из ножен за плечами. – Зато теперь посидишь, никуда не денешься.  
– Пустой был дом, кому говорю! – заорал мужчина и с неожиданным проворством ткнул Хелен вилкой в живот.  
Ксенобиорг прогнулась назад на немыслимое расстояние, словно вытянувшись в теле. Ее меч плашмя ударил мужчину по плечу; тот сгруппировался и метнулся ей под ноги.  
– Пошел! – скомандовал Ораы и дал деру. Ксариус последовал его примеру, перепрыгивая по загородкам – судя по их толщине и крепости, Марта знала, как оно обычно бывает, когда обустраивала кафе.  
Пролетая мимо Денев, Ксариус коротко посмотрел на нее. Женщина стояла с обоими мечами уже в руках, но не двигалась и просто наблюдала, как Хелен развлекается с кротоподобным мужчиной. Они встретились взглядами, и выражение ее глаз Ксариусу не понравилось.  
На улице Ораы махнул рукой на прощание, и они разбежались в разные стороны. Перейдя через два квартала на шаг, Ксариус не удивился, увидев рядом с собой Авидуса.  
– Кротан снова в лесу ночевал, – заметил старик.  
Ксариус расхохотался:  
– Ему имя подходит.  
– Он и есть гибрид с кротом; ему постоянно рыть надо и желательно там же сидеть подолгу, иначе нервная система не выдерживает. Но ночевать в лесу запрещено; вот у него все время и выходят стычки с законом.  
– Да, правоохранительная система здесь суровая, – вздохнул Ксариус и потрогал левый глаз.  
Старик не улыбнулся и не ответил; некоторое время они шли молча.  
– А как достать разрешение на каннибализм? – спросил Ксариус. – У вас слух, смотрю, отличный, может, и это слышали?  
Старик поджал губы и поерзал жилеткой.  
– Тебя заставят есть под присмотром.  
– Нет, это не подходит, – разочарованно протянул Ксариус.  
– Так и думал, – насмешливо сказал Авидус. – Лишний доход от лавки мне не помешает, работу девочек ты видел – так что постарайся быть в рамках.  
– Мне ваши рамки полсумки облучили, – ворчливо заметил Ксариус.  
Авидус тяжело вздохнул.  
– Очень надеюсь, что твоя вторая половина не укатает нам всю деревню.

Ксариус оперся ладонями о платформу и запрыгнул. Перрон был короткий и старый, местами в тусклом свете луны темнели ребра арматуры; кажется, его заливали еще асфальтом, который сейчас осыпался крошкой. Посреди платформы стояла покосившаяся будка, служившая раньше кассой. Одним углом она провалилась в асфальт на добрый десяток сантиметров; Ксариус просто вышиб дверь ногой, даже не пытаясь открывать руками. Внутри было пыльно и полно мусора, когда-то представлявшего собой полезные вещи. Ксариус осторожно шагнул внутрь и, убедившись, что старые доски еще выдерживают его вес, присел и начал копаться в груде рухляди.  
Ему показалось, что где-то за стеной будки раздался шорох. Ксариус опустился на колени и зашуршал сильнее, ворочая руками в куче тряпок и бумаг. Его ноги ощутили колебание сетки арматуры – ничтожно малое, оно отразилось в коленных чашечках едва заметной дрожью. Ксариус просунул руку под тряпье и вытянул за угол что–то напоминающее складное пресс-папье. Он щелкнул замком, приоткрывая, потом захлопнул и спрятал у себя за пазухой. Когда его колени снова уловили слабое колебание платформы, он с шумом размел бумаги и не глядя кинул за спину отломанную ножку стула.  
– Извините, – сказал он в нужную сторону, оценив распространение звука.  
Сидевший поодаль от будки незваный гость не то хмыкнул, не то хрюкнул.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча: Ксариус продолжал разбирать завал в будке, за ним наблюдали.  
– Тут ничего нет, – наконец сказал гость. – Все старое.  
Ксариус потянулся в дальний угол, и доски под ним затрещали, соглашаясь.  
– Все, – повторили из темноты. – А я знаю, где новое. Я видел.  
– Я тоже знаю, – откликнулся Ксариус. – У Дома.  
– Хрю-хрю, – сказал гость уже явно. На «хе-хе» это смахивало очень отдаленно. – Можно и «у», ниче так.  
– Ты за этим приходил ко мне уже в первый день? – спросил Ксариус.  
Вместо ответа гость пересел чуть ближе.  
Ксариус уперся ладонью в стенку, просунул другую руку в груду мусора по плечо и дернул на себя. В будке что-то хлопнуло, и сверху рухнул кусок крыши – Ксариус едва успел прикрыть голову. Отплевываясь, он вывалился на перрон задом.  
– Я люблю старое, – сказал он, разглядывая трансформаторный щиток у себя в руке. Обмотка проводов прогнила, но Ксариус, похоже, был удовлетворен. Он чихнул, утер нос тыльной стороной руки, оставив на щеке грязную полосу, и посмотрел на своего собеседника. Судя по позе, у карлика было не гуманоидное строение ног, но голова и верхняя часть туловища были человеческими.  
Карлик протяжно хрюкнул.  
– Прямо такое тоже есть.  
– М-м? – Ксариус обмахнул лишние провода и повернул щиток так, чтобы как следует рассмотреть схему при свете луны. – Да не, мне и этого хватит.  
Карлик подобрался ближе – словно перекатился на колесах.  
– Зря провод вскапывал, – сказал он. – Я знаю, где центр.  
Ксариус сделал молниеносный выпад, схватил катнувшегося было в сторону карлика за затылок и впечатал лицом в бетон. Подержав так немного, Ксариус отпустил руку. Карлик остался лежать ничком, из-под его головы быстро расплывалась лужа крови. Глядя на это, Ксариус задумчиво почесал себе живот, потом огляделся и присел над телом. Сунув пальцы под основание черепа, он продавил их внутрь и пошарил сначала сверху, потом снизу, уже в спине. На его лице отразилось разочарование, и он вытащил окровавленную руку.  
– Мясо, – пробормотал Ксариус. Он вдруг ухмыльнулся, еще раз прислушался, подхватил маленькое тело под живот и спрыгнул с платформы.

Утром, когда Ксариус грел себе воду для завтрака, в дверь постучали настолько официозно, что у него даже сомнений не возникло, кто бы это к нему пришел.  
– Жду вас каждый день, но не в такую же рань – с упреком сказал он, распахивая дверь. – А если я не одет?  
Мирия посмотрела на него так, как будто он пытался разговаривать с роботом.  
– Чем вы занимались ночью?  
Он смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Наверное, мне не стоит надеяться, что это вопрос с подвохом?  
– Это просто вопрос – просто ответьте.  
– …в том числе спал, – уклончиво сказал Ксариус.  
Мирия оглядела кухню.  
– Куда вы выходили? – спросила она, кивнув на грязные сапоги возле двери.  
– В огород.  
– С утра?  
Ксариус изумился:  
– Вообще-то это сейчас мой огород. Я могу хоть ночевать в нем, разве нет?  
– Вы ночевали в огороде? – уточнила Мирия.  
– Нет, ходил копать.  
– Что?  
– Картошку… капусту, – поправился Ксариус. – Извините, рефлекс.  
– На что?  
Он шмыгнул носом:  
– Просто рефлекс.  
– Покажите, – потребовала Мирия, затем, заметив, что он взялся за пояс брюк, нахмурилась: – Что вы делаете?  
Ксариус поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на нее, потом рассмеялся:  
– Так вы вроде хотели рефлекс посмотреть.  
– Капусту. – Голосом Мирии можно было охлаждать трупы.  
– А, капусту, – он сунул ноги в сапоги и шагнул в Мирию, вынуждая ее отступить назад. – За домом, – махнул он, второй рукой притягивая дверь.  
Мирия шла за ним по пятам так, словно он пытался сбежать. Ксариус ткнул пальцем в одну из многочисленных кочек на своем пустынном огороде:  
– Вот тут. – Потом он огляделся и подумал. – Или тут. Или нет…  
– Покажите, – повторила Мирия.  
– Что? – изумился Ксариус.  
В руке у Мирии уже был пистолет.  
– Выкопайте все, что закопали со вчерашнего вечера, – велела она.  
– Мне нужна лопата, – сказал он, не сводя взгляд с пистолета.  
– Берите и копайте.  
Под дулом Ксариус вынес лопату и начал копать одну из кучек. Когда под металлом зашуршало, он отложил инструмент и разгреб землю, обнажая черный полиэтилен.  
– Стоп, – остановила его Мирия, когда он потянулся откинуть край. – Одну руку за спину на пояс, ладонью наружу.  
Ксариус повиновался и осторожно отвернул пленку.  
Видимо, на какую-то секунду утратив дар речи, Мирия молча смотрела на нежно–зеленую капусту.  
– Что под ней? – наконец спросила она.  
– Земля, – озадаченно ответил Ксариус. – Что еще-то? Капуста на песке не растет.  
– Зачем вы ее закопали? – в голосе Мирии слышались болезненные ноты.  
– Ну как же. Осень наступает, скоро заморозки; чтобы не замерзла. А вы как ее выращиваете, прямо на грунте?  
– Я не выращиваю ничего, – с отвращением сказала Мирия. – Выкапывайте дальше.  
– Послушайте, милочка, – с раздражением сказал Ксариус, – вам это, наверное, очень смешно или совершенно непонятно, но какого черта вы портите мой урожай? По-вашему, я под капустой целый колодец выкопал? Докуда вы собрались заставлять меня копать?  
– Пока мне не понравится то, что я увижу, – ответила Мирия, видимо, совершенно серьезно.  
Ксариус вздохнул.  
Под присмотром Мирии он выкопал еще шесть кочанов, бережно уложив их на полиэтилен, и вырыл под ними ямы глубиной по полметра.  
– С меня хватит, – заявил он, согнувшись и опершись на лопату. – Я с утра их закапывал до завтрака, есть предел объему физических упражнений на голодный желудок. Если вам все еще не нравится то, что вы видите, значит, вам вообще не нравятся огороды. Я тут ни при чем.  
Мирия молча обозревала капусту, ямы и злого Ксариуса.  
– Пройдемте со мной, – наконец сказала она, убирая пистолет.  
– Первый раз меня арестовывают за аграрное хозяйство, – крякнул Ксариус, разгибаясь.  
– Я вас не арестовываю, – ответила Мирия. – Вы пройдете тест. Если он покажет в вашем желудке, кишечнике или крови остатки Намира…  
– Чего?  
– Намир был членом нашей общины до сегодняшней ночи. У нас есть сведения, что он убит, но мы не можем найти его тело.  
– Я не знаю, кто это, – через паузу ответил Ксариус. – Даже спрашивать не буду, почему вы считаете, что человек убит, если никто не видел его тела, и почему вы пришли ко мне. Ваша правоохранительная система настолько потрясающая, что я могу ей только любоваться. У меня только один вопрос: кругом лес и болото на десятки километров, можно похоронить несколько дивизий – почему вы приходите с обыском ко мне домой?  
– За лесом присматривают, – ответила Мирия. – Если вы откажетесь, я не пойду с вами на свидание, даже когда вы заполните форму.  
Ксариус оперся на лопату поудобнее.  
– Я не люблю отрицательные обещания, – сказал он. – Вроде как тебе что–то пообещали, но на самом деле нет.  
– Я выполняю свой долг и не обязана вам что-либо обещать, – видно было, что Мирия ожидала другой реакции.  
– Конечно, нет, – ответил Ксариус, не меняя позы, – но раз уж начали, могли бы попробовать сделать это более эффективно.  
Он уронил лопату и сделал широкий шаг вперед. Мирия уклонилась и протянула руку, чтобы обхватить его за бок для броска через бедро; Ксариус сместился следом за этим движение и сочно поцеловал ее в губы.  
– По крайней мере, в танковых, – сказал он ей, уже лежа на грядке и весело глядя на возмущенную Мирию, – нас учили не разделять слово и дело.  
– Чем пытаться спровоцировать меня на полноценные действия, лучше спросите, что вам непонятно – я еще раз объясню, – видно было, что он задел ее гордость бойца. – Не нужно поддаваться, чтобы задобрить меня.  
– Да, но вот парадокс: сейчас вы все равно чувствуете себя удовлетворенной. А я – тем более.  
Он перекатился на бок и встал во весь свой рост чуть ли не в Мирию, вынуждая ее отступить.  
– Не надо мне рассказывать о честности, – сказал он, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Я знаю, в какую сторону начинается движение для броска. В данный момент я рассматриваю вас в основном как должностное лицо с неизвестным уровнем боевых навыков, хотя меня это не устраивает. Грубо говоря, я благодарен вам за попытки быть любезной, а вы мне за неоказание сопротивления при допросах, обысках и слежке; но отношения между людьми этим не исчерпываются. И кстати, спасибо, что приставили блондинку, я ценю. – Он добродушно улыбнулся: – Ведите на свой тест, надеюсь, он не включает членовредительство.  
– В минимальной степени, – многообещающе ответила Мирия.

– Что-то у вас лицо грустное, – заметила Хлоя, уперев подбородок в сложенные руки и снова наблюдая за работой.  
В ответ Ксариус отрыгнул.  
– А животу-то моему как грустно, – пожаловался он. – Все болит после ваших тестов.  
Не дождавшись сочувствия, он обиженно чихнул и занялся паянием.  
– Сколько на вас смотрю, никак не могу понять, у вас один глаз или два, – помолчав, заметила Хлоя.  
Ксариус вскинул голову и посмотрел на нее немного удивленно.  
– Вам ведь так удобно?  
– Вполне, – помедлив, ответил он.  
Она кивнула и продолжила рассуждать вслух:  
– У вас заметная фигура, яркая внешность, повышенный интерес к чужим делам, и вы ничего не делаете, чтобы скрыть это. Вы не слишком-то стараетесь не выделяться, – припечатала она.  
– А я и не против, – ответил Ксариус, отлавливая пинцетом металлический шарик и прилаживая на кулон. – Люблю привлекать к себе внимание.  
– Понимаю, – кивнула Хлоя, – эксгибиционизм.  
– С удовольствием покажу тебе, что такое эксгибиционизм, но в следующий раз.  
– Вы стриптизером работали?  
– Нет, служил в танковых войсках.  
– Да? – поразилась Хлоя.  
Ксариус почесал затылок обратной стороной паяльника.  
– Уж не знаю, что вы там себе воображаете при этих словах, но я честно отпахал там свое. Я ж не на подлодке служил.  
– Что такое подлодка?  
– Это то, что под лодкой.  
– Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Хлоя снова замолчала, глядя, как ловко Ксариус сажает на припой сразу два шарика.  
– Между прочим, я тут работаю, – многозначительно сказал он.  
– Вам снова нужен язык?  
– Нет, но я работаю.  
– Вы думаете, я просто так тут сижу штаны протираю?  
Ксариус опустил руки и внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
– Встань-ка, – потребовал он.  
Хлоя оценила, что Ксариус отложил все инструменты, особенно паяльник, и подчинилась.  
– Повернись.  
Он быстро и со вкусом провел рукой по обеим ягодицам Хлои и между ними.  
– Все цело, можешь сидеть еще.  
– У вас в танковых войсках были женщины? – спросила Хлоя, повернувшись к нему лицом и продолжая стоять.  
– Женщины у меня были, а войска-то тут при чем?  
– Так и думала, – она развернулась, и Ксариус еле успел отпрянуть, закрыв руками лицо от ее ботинка. Стол опрокинулся, прыткие шарики разлетелись по дороге.  
– Я требую уважения к своему возрасту, – заявила Хлоя. – Если вы слишком поздно вышли в отставку, это не повод срывать свое либидо на окружающих.  
Ксариус наклонился вперед, не отнимая рук от лица, его плечи вздрагивали от смеха.  
– Это был комплимент твоей фигуре, – наконец выговорил он. – Я люблю девушек помоложе, но ты так хорошо сохранилась, что я не смог удержать… сыновнего восхищения. В следующий раз я поглажу тебя по более уважаемой части!  
– Я бы проучила вас еще раз, но думаю, что следующий уровень разрушений не будет соответствовать провинности, – ответила Хлоя, обозревая разбросанные инструменты, лежащий стол и Ксариуса, держащего руки наготове для блока. Она вздохнула: – Вы знаете, что на вас невозможно долго сердиться?  
– Конечно, знаю, лапочка, – ответил он, еще посмеиваясь. – Если б я этого не умел, я был бы мертв еще до того, как ты стала прабабушкой.  
– Вы настолько конфликтный и агрессивный?  
– Наоборот – я очень дружелюбный, потому и выживаю. Подай, пожалуйста, олово, и я буду очень рад, если за мои слова ты не опрокинешь стол еще раз, когда я все соберу.  
– Ну что вы, я все-таки не Мирия. На нее бы это подействовало, – ответила Хлоя и со всей силы пнула в него еще лежащий стол. Потом она присела и начала собирать инструменты и детали.  
– Смотрю, не у одного меня сегодня неудачный день, – заметил себе под нос Ксариус, сняв с груди стол, но продолжая подпирать спиной стену там, где упал – для безопасности. Еще ему показалось, что второй удар Хлоя наносила третьей ногой.

Когда он уже укрепил расшатавшуюся ножку стола и убирал инструменты по шкафам, Авидус, стоявший посреди лавки, сказал:  
– Вычту за стол, ты уж извини.  
– Да ну, подумаешь, – махнул рукой Ксариус, заталкивая фанеру в угол. – Раз уж вы все это время были где-то поблизости, подали бы знак, что у нее тоже снят запрет на насилие.  
– Это у нее-то «запрет»? – усмехнулся Авидус. – Ты правда ни разу не обратил внимания, что я всегда держусь от нее подальше? Мало тебя в части драли за невнимательность.  
– Я не лезу в чужие отношения, – сказал Ксариус, может быть, немного резко. – Если вы, старожилы, чего-то не поделили, мне неинтересно быть посередине.  
– Я знаю только одного ксенобиорга, который опаснее этой психопатки, а знаю я их немало, – сообщил Авидус, принимаясь раскачиваться на пятках. – Надеюсь, ты не планируешь еще и с ним завязывать отношения. Ну как, это было поинтереснее?  
– Думаю, мне придется, – заметил Ксариус, шаря в последнем ящике. – Если ты расщедрился на оценку, может, заодно дашь вводную?  
Старик замер; в полутени лавки было толком не разглядеть его глаз.  
– Я в отставке, – сказал он. – Меня это не касается.  
– Ты из поколения «А плюс», – холодно ответил Ксариус. Он закрыл ящик, выпрямился и развернулся с долотом в руке. – Для вас не существует отставки, вы вечноповинные.  
Бока Авидуса не шевелились, но Ксариус все равно внимательно наблюдал за ними.  
– Ты сейчас попытался мне приказать? – поинтересовался старик.  
– У меня больше полномочий.  
– Ты знаешь мое звание? Видел личное дело?  
– Нет, но у меня их больше, – так же повторил Ксариус.  
Старик молчал и не двигался.  
– Черт, – сдался он. – Я так хотел больше не иметь с вами дела.  
– Но я не приказываю, – вдруг сказал Ксариус. – Мне плевать, скольких я утяну за собой, если пойду на дно, но у меня нет мега-задачи утопить как можно больше народу. Ты свободен.  
– Не уверен, что ты правильно оцениваешь свою «мега-задачу», – протянул Авидус, – учитывая как старательно ты тут собираешь электрогенератор… Я не буду тебе рассказывать, к чему это приведет тебя и всех нас, раз уж ты освобождаешь меня от воинского долга; но кое-что скажу. Того человека зовут Исли, сейчас его нет… на их базе; и что бы ты тут не делал, тебе лучше закончить все до того, как ты встретишься с ним лицом к лицу.  
– Я умею избегать ненужных встреч, – сказал Ксариус и наконец убрал долото в карман. – Но спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – невесело усмехнулся Авидус, – потому что, будь ты хоть из поколения «Икс», он сам тебя найдет. И я надеюсь в это время быть подальше от места вашей встречи. И кстати, очень тебя прошу: не ставь свой генератор в моем доме. Надеюсь прожить до полного распада своего ядра.  
Ксариус улыбнулся:  
\- Не волнуйся, я уже договорился.

Ксариус проснулся как от кошмара. Он разлепил глаза, но ощущения пробуждения не наступило. Словно сквозь сон он видел неясный облик женщины: распущенные волосы, тонкое белое платье, смутный силуэт. Полупризрак крепко удерживал его грудь своими бедрами. Ксариус ощущал сдавивший вес, мешающий дышать.  
– Рад тебя видеть, – пробормотал он и попытался протянуть руку.  
Женщина смотрела на него, казалось, с торжеством и чуть ли не облизывалась.  
– Думал меня провести, – она провела заточенным ногтем по его подбородку, царапая нижнюю губу, – красавчик. – Ее палец спустился ниже и поглаживал его сонную артерию. – По меня пришел?  
– Ну что ты, – ему удалось слегка коснулся ее волос тыльной стороной пальцев. Волосы были сухими и легкими, как дым.  
Женщина злобно улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Ты долго ко мне шла, – язык плохо слушался его, губы почти не шевелились.  
– Меня не было в деревне, – откликнулась женщина и поерзала, устраиваясь удобнее. – Удобно иметь два тела и регистрировать только одно.  
– Учту как совет, – ответил Ксариус и скосил глаза. Настенные часы показывали два часа ночи и четыре минуты, секундная стрелка медленно тикала по кругу. Он вытянул пальцы и снова погладил кончики ее волос.  
– Так по кого ты тут?  
– Вышел в отставку, – сказал он, стараясь экономно расходовать дыхание, – выращиваю капусту…  
Женщина со смешком надавила ему на ключицу и рассекла кожу.  
– Ах ты врун, – она быстро наклонилась и лизнула шею рядом с ранкой, – твоя капуста никуда не годится. – Она воткнула в надрез ноготь и вдавила по самую лунку. – Слишком горькая, – прошипела она, медленно раскачивая палец.  
– Плохой агроном, – соврал он, стараясь не двигаться. – Почему ты всегда садишься на грудь?  
– Чтоб ниоткуда нельзя было достать, – ее ухмылка была грязной, как все простыни мира. – Так не хочешь сознаваться?  
Второй рукой она потянулась назад, к паху Ксариуса.  
– Нет, – он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, насколько растянулись сухие от дурного сна губы, – не к тебе.  
От ее руки, замершей слишком близко, не исходило тепла – только что-то, походившее на дым, легкое движение воздуха.  
– В самом деле? Меня амнистировали? – женщина недоверчиво улыбалась.  
Ксариус хрипло вздохнул:  
– За тридцать семь высосанных полутрупов… тебя не амнистируют даже импотенты.  
Он еще немного приподнял кисть и намотал прядь ее волос на палец.  
– Импотенты… – она заметно задумалась. – Хорошая мысль. Может, начать с тебя?  
Она вытащила ноготь из его груди и теперь демонстрировала ему свой маникюр на костистых коричневых пальцах мумии, удлинившихся вдвое.  
– Я бы потренировалась на ком-нибудь. – Ее вторая рука приподнялась над пахом Ксариуса, как для удара. – Тридцать семь… маленькие молоденькие шалунишки, не умеющие считать друг друга.  
Женщина-кошмар оскалилась:  
– Я люблю трехзначные числа, чтобы ты знал, – выплюнула она.  
В этот миг Ксариус ухватил ее за волосы и сдернул с себя.  
– Пошла вон, – сказал он, вдыхая свободной грудью прохладный воздух и привставая на локте. – В моем вкусе боевые бюрократки, а не древние ведьмы.  
Женщина повисла в воздухе там, куда ее отбросил Ксариус.  
– Не ври, я видела фотографию твоей жены в твоем сне… – сказал полупрозрачный силуэт.  
Ксариус занес руку за голову и швырнул в призрак тумбу. Сквозь грохот был слышен не то смешок, не то шипение, с которым женщина рассеялась в воздухе: «ф-черррнхии-ррамхиии».  
Ксариус посидел неподвижно, потом шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Проклятие, – пробормотал он, повесив голову. Потом, встрепенувшись, он привстал с кровати, пошарил в кармане брюк и вытащил часы, подаренные Авидусом. Стрелки стояли на двух часах и четырех минутах, красная секундная замерла на десяти. Ксариус сидел и смотрел до тех пор, пока секундная стрелка не дрогнула и не перескочила на одиннадцать.  
– Угол к эклиптике, без всякой электроники, – прошептал он с благоговением. – Вот это делали первых!  
Все равно ночь была испорчена. Он вздохнул, наскоро умылся, оделся, спустился в кухню, выудил из шкафчика радостно звякнувший пакет и отправился в гости.

Занятый пайкой филиграни, Ксариус вздрогнул, только когда Хлоя наклонилась слишком близко и мазнула его по щеке волосами.  
– Ну как настроение? Ничего не болит? – осведомилась она.  
Он посмотрел на нее смутным взглядом и отцепил ее волосы со своей щетины.  
– А? Нет, ничего, – наконец ответил он и с тяжелым вздохом помассировал шею, болезненно щурясь на солнце.  
Хлоя задумчиво повторила его движение.  
– Приятные ощущения. Я так иногда делаю, когда хочу отвлечься от глупых мыслей про долг и обязанности.  
– У меня тоже иногда шея затекает от собственной морали, – со смешком признался Ксариус.  
– Вы с утра были слишком моральны?  
– Нет, я всю ночь укреплял отношения с соседями.  
– Это что делали?  
– Пили и в карты играли.  
– А кто ваши соседи?  
– Два рендомных мужика.  
– Каких?  
Видно было, что Ксариус уже потерял нить беседы.  
– Ммм… таких, – наконец сказал он и покрутил пальцами. – Вообще-то их зовут Кронос и Ларс.  
– Вы ведь к нам раньше не приезжали, – вдруг сказала Хлоя. – А я уже слышала такое выражение. Кто-то так уже говорил.  
– Да? Кто? – без интереса в голосе спросил Ксариус.  
– Вот и я думаю: кто же. У меня абсолютная аудиальная память, но я не могу вспомнить, кто это был.  
Ксариус скривился: видно было, что какое-то из этих слов пришлось ему не по вкусу.  
– Лучше б ты, не знаю, музыку запоминала. Бабушки твоего возраста должны ночью дома спать, а не по лесу шастать.  
Хлоя недоуменно посмотрела на него.  
– Пропажа Намира меня мало касается, если вы об этом, – заметила она. – Я просто сообщила, что видела.  
Ксариус вздохнул:  
– Девочки, вы как будто из разных ведомств. Что ж вы друг с другом-то не ладите.  
– А как вы меня вычислили в темноте леса? – с любопытством спросила Хлоя.  
– Ну, считай, что у меня тоже эта… память на звуки хорошая. Ты шуршала.  
– Намир мне не нравился, – неожиданно заметила она.  
– Да ты вообще, я смотрю, не стесняешься в проявлениях своих симпатий. Вон пару дней назад в карлика ногтями металась.  
– Так это он и есть, – пояснила Хлоя. – Намир из Гамбурга, гибридный квартерон с полностью биологической гомеоморфной имитацией механики конечностей, участник выставки «Биомашина-2142».  
Лицо Ксариуса выразило предельную утомленность сложными словами.  
– Солнышко, – он протянул руку к ее руке, но в последнюю секунду остановился, – ты вот столько умных слов знаешь, скажи мне лучше: ты понимаешь, что такое похмелье?  
– Последствия интоксикации организма, сопровождающиеся болевыми ощущениями и угрызениями совести?  
Ксариус попробовал было кивнуть, потом передумал и вместо этого задумчиво подышал.  
– Это когда тошно и голова болит даже без описания, которое длиннее самого карлика.  
– Вам нужно Мартино средство от похмелья, – осенило Хлою. – Сбегать?  
– Не надо. Мне нужен волшебный шкаф, – Ксариус мечтательно улыбнулся.  
– Что? – после паузы спросила Хлоя.  
– Такой специальный волшебный шкаф, который лечит любые раны.  
– Вообще любые? – удивилась Хлоя.  
– Ну нет, душевные не лечит все-таки, – усмехнулся Ксариус. – Тебя кладут внутрь, и выходишь здоровой.  
– Это вы мне про криогенную капсулу с квантовым фазированием рассказываете?  
Ксариус запнулся.  
– Откуда ты только про такую технологию знаешь. Нет, ничего такого. – Он поколебался, потом все-таки спросил: – Ты давно здесь?  
– Не помню, – она пожала плечами.  
– Да? А где прошло твое детство? – Ксариус облокотился на стол и подвинулся вперед.  
– Не помню.  
– Кто у нас сейчас правит?  
Хлоя пожала плечами:  
– Правительственное лицо или орган?  
– Сколько у нас классов, получающих привилегии по цензу?  
Она молча посмотрела на Ксариуса как на безнадежного идиота.  
– Ни правление, ни страну, ни социальный строй, значит, не помнишь. А капсулу помнишь. – Он по-прежнему нависал над столом, подавшись вперед широкими плечами.  
– У нас капсулу недавно заказывали, – холодно сообщила ему Хлоя. – Большого ума не надо, чтобы прочитать сопроводительные инструкции и разобраться в них. И я не одна тут знакома с высшими технологиями. Вы думаете, если мы называемся деревней, и вы не можете подключиться к спутниковому серверу, так у нас тут сразу каменный век.  
Ксариус прилагал заметные усилия к тому, чтобы сохранить лицо.  
– В общем, да, – поколебавшись, ответил он. Хлоя красноречиво взглянула на него.  
– Тогда раз вы все сами всё знаете, почему не наладите связь?  
– Какую связь?  
– Зачем вам тогда телефоны? Зачем было их ставить и соединять проводами, если вы не собирались подключать их к работе?  
– А, это, – казалось, Хлою этот вопрос интересовал меньше всего. – Не знаю, но могу спросить.  
– Неужели не знаешь? – старательно удивился Ксариус.  
– А вы что же, догадались?  
– Конечно. – Он выдержал эффектную паузу. – А вдруг надо будет позвонить. Зачем же еще?  
Когда обиженная Хлоя ушла, Ксариус разулыбался от уха до уха и рьяно принялся за работу, словно и забыл о похмелье. Нагревая паяльник, он перестал насвистывать и доверительно сообщил кому-то:  
– Каменный век, как же. Лучше б побольше реалий в нее затолкали.  
Паяльник промолчал.

На следующий день Ксариус только успел отдать кулоны заказчикам и подивиться, как мало нужно влюбленным, чтобы сиять не хуже начищенной меди, как к нему пришли.  
– Ваша форма, – потребовала Мирия, протянув руку.  
Ксариус безропотно вытащил из нагрудного кармана вчетверо сложенные бумаги и отдал.  
– Оценили бы, что каждый день с собой ношу, – сказал он, не дождавшись реакции.  
Мирия и Денев вдвоем изучали документы; позади них стояла Хелен, сегодня на удивление смирная, и еще не знакомая Ксариусу женщина.  
– Что у вас произошло с Хлоей? – спросила Мирия, видимо, так и не найдя, к чему придраться в заполнении.  
– Ничего, – удивился Ксариус. – Поговорили, как обычно, и она ушла. Вы теперь тоже меня отвлекать будете? У меня работы много, давайте не сегодня.  
– О чем вы говорили?  
Ксариус сделал задумчивое лицо и взялся за тиски с заготовкой для кольца.  
– Если честно, я плохо помню: она вчера с самого утра заявилась, а я всю ночь пил. А, ну точно, похмелье и обсуждали.  
– Что именно?  
– Девушки, я понимаю, что у ксенобиоргов похмелья не бывает, мне парень из части рассказывал, но это страшное дело. Что там вообще можно запомнить, когда башка трещит, и на свет смотреть больно? Хлою и спросите, у нее память абсолютная.  
– Как вы провели сегодняшнюю ночь?  
Ксариус широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Прошлая была веселее, это точно… да никак, спал и спал. Ну что, арестовываете или как? – спросил он в лоб.  
Мирия смотрела на него так, словно рассчитывала, что он во всем признается от одного ее взгляда.  
– Откуда вы знаете о нас?  
– Я в армии служил. Может, вам это ни о чем не говорит – в таком случае вам повезло.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что Хлоя ксенобиорг?  
Он впервые посмотрел на Мирию с явным сомнением в ее интеллекте.  
– Мне еще раз сказать про армию? Нас учили с первого зрительного контакта распознавать гибридов и определять их тип. Ксенобиорга отличить от человека проще простого, тем более у вас у всех уши еще старых образцов.  
– У Хлои были обычные, – настаивала Мирия.  
– Девочки, – видно было, что Ксариусу надоело с ними разговаривать, – у нее ускоренная регенерация без выделения тепла, не говоря уже о некровящем отделении частей тела... Что вам надо от меня?  
– Сегодня перед рассветом Хлоя была убита, – сообщила Денев. Видимо, она была главной по части официального оповещения населения.  
Ксариуса это не впечатлило.  
– Ну, с ксенобиоргами это тоже случается. Вас не для мирной жизни и делали изначально. – Он махнул открытой ладонью, останавливая движение Хелен. – Меня тоже учили не на офисного работника, так что тут мы одинаковые.  
– У нее в груди была дыра, через которую можно продеть водосточную трубу.  
Ксариус задумчиво прикинул размер руками.  
– Или два твоих кулака, – поддала жару Хелен.  
– Что, опять тест проведете? – поскучнев, спросил Ксариус. – Если вы мне с руками сделаете то же, что с кишками, я пришлю счет за аренду лавки вам, потому что работать еще долго не смогу. Я пил-то с трудом!  
– Ты провел с ней несколько дней, – с чувством сказала Хелен, – и все, о чем ты можешь думать, это твоя шкура?  
– Ну, вы-то тоже думаете сейчас только о своей шкуре, – заметил Ксариус, колупая пальцем накипь на кольце. – Убили одну – могут убить другую… У нас в армии тоже были расследования. Послушайте, очень жаль вашу девушку, но даже вам разум не позволяет все валить на новичка, пока настоящий преступник где-то разгуливает. Хотите арестовать меня для виду, чтобы успокоить народ – на здоровье, но аренду уплатите вы, я уже сказал.  
– Аааргх! – рыкнула Хелен. – Пошли от этого мудака. Чтоб про тебя тоже так говорили, когда ты сдохнешь.  
– Мне очень жаль, – повторил Ксариус.  
– Если, – веско сказала Мирия, – я найду в вашей форме хоть малейшее несоответствие действительности, вы сядете очень надолго.  
– Да, я помню, на пять лет.  
– Думаю, за пятнадцать вы научитесь лучше относиться к окружающим.  
– За пятнадцать лет в одиночке или среди других, подобных мне? Извини, милочка, но я в этом сомневаюсь, – мягко ответил Ксариус. – Обычно после тюрьмы люди выходят такими же сукиными детьми, как после армии. Уж в этом можешь мне поверить.

– Я немного не понял, – озадаченно сказал Авидус, свесившись через перила сверху. – У них что, девушку убили? Ту самую Хлою?  
– Вроде как.  
– И это не ты?  
– Будь это я, меня бы тут сейчас не было.  
– Это настолько очевидно, что я этого и не понял: зачем они тогда к тебе приходили?  
– Да проверяли они, чего тут непонятного, – в сердцах сказал Ксариус. – То у них один убит, то другой, и каждый раз ко мне приходят. Жива она, как пить дать, а они просто выпендриваются. Смотрят, куда побегу и что буду делать.  
– Знаешь, – тихо сказал Авидус, – по-моему, они приходили за помощью.  
– Да? В таком случае, я им отказал, – сообщил Ксариус и склонился над деталью, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
– Я думал, она тебе нравится.  
Ксариус зажег газ паяльника.  
– У нее отличные модули самообучения, только совершенно не отрегулированные. Мне как технику, конечно, интересно.  
– Как человек.  
– А. – Ксариус некоторое время помолчал. – Просто в какой-то момент мне показалось, что мы похожи.

Отправившись обедать снова к Марте, Ксариус заметил, что на этот раз на перекрестке с церковью никого не было. Он поднялся по ступенькам и попробовал дверь – та подалась. Похоже, внутри было пусто. Ксариус прошелся вдоль коротких рядов скамеек, с интересом изучая незнакомое убранство, перелез в алтарную часть и сунулся во внутреннюю дверь, за которой оказался небольшой коридор с оконцем в конце. Он мысленно прикинул расположение церкви и нарисовал в голове план.  
–…но? – окликнули его. Ксариус напряженно замер.  
В приоткрытой двери дальше по коридору стояла женщина и смотрела на него с удивлением.  
– Ну заходи, – сказала она.  
Он улыбнулся ей, как сытому тигру, и вошел в комнатку, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. По всей видимости, тут переодевались и ночевали отправители местного культа. В двух шкафах стояли книги в кожаных переплетах, иные с названиями на корешках, на комоде лежала утварь, вероятно, религиозного предназначения.  
Когда Ксариус уселся за стол, женщина внимательно посмотрела на него и открыла рот.  
– Ксариус Пола, – быстро сказал он.  
– Ах, «Пола»? – женщина насмешливо подняла брови. – И никто не догадался?  
– Видимо, все-таки не поэты, – ухмыльнулся Ксариус, явно вспомнив что-то забавное. – А ты?..  
– А я все так же Галатея, – подтвердила она.  
– Неожиданно, – признался он. – Ты – и эта деревня.  
– Ты же знаешь, я работаю здесь.  
– Да? Забыл. Может, ты не при мне говорила? Мы вообще вроде как не должны были быть знакомы.  
– Может быть, – согласилась она. – Если бы не Рубель, мы бы друг друга и не знали.  
Он недоверчиво разглядывал ее, словно не верил своим глазам – или ее внешнему виду. Галатею это, похоже, не удивляло.  
– Даже не буду спрашивать, на кого ты в этот раз охотишься, – сказала она. – У меня к тебе только одна просьба: когда поймаешь, не… потребляй прилюдно.  
– Почему? – удивился Ксариус. – У вас даже каннибализм разрешен.  
Галатея вздохнула:  
– Одно дело – интимная трапеза для поддержания жизни. Публичное расчленение и съедение после кровавой бойни выглядят производят совсем другое впечатление.  
Ксариус улыбнулся как-то совсем по-человечески.  
– Да я даже не то чтобы арест планирую… я так, интересуюсь.  
– Кем? – в голосе Галатеи наконец прорезался металл, так знакомый Ксариусу.  
– Я вроде как даже по приглашению, – сказал он вместо ответа.  
– Ты тут вообще один, что ли? – недоверчиво уточнила она.  
– Я должен признаться?  
– Ты знаешь, что я не сообщу никому.  
– Я могу дать для надежности взятку? На нужный номер отдела, разумеется.  
– Сукин ты сын, – с вежливым смешком заметила Галатея. – Хорошо, что мы толком не знакомы; думаю, ты бы мне вряд ли понравился.  
– Почему, я к блондинкам особо благосклонен.  
Галатея звонко расхохоталась – Ксариус от нее такого даже не ожидал.  
– Последний раз меня называли просто «блондинкой», наверное, когда ты еще даже не родился.  
– Столько комплиментов своему возрасту, как здесь, я еще нигде не получал, – заметил Ксариус. – Практически каждая вторая норовит сгодиться мне в бабушки. В моих краях женщины стараются наоборот умалить свои годы.  
– У нас ценятся другие достоинства, – усмехнулась Галатея.  
– Ну, я простой армейский парень, меня и простые женские достоинства устраивают.  
Галатея скептически кивнула.  
– Кстати, об армии: как ты прошел рентген-контроль?  
– Снял всё.  
– Поздравляю, – сказала Галатея через паузу. – Я думала, без электроники ты развалишься на биомассу.  
Ксариус крякнул и поиграл пальцами, потом усмехнулся, глядя в сторону.  
– А у тебя ведь тоже немало, – робко заметил он.  
– Я и без них справляюсь, – пожала плечами Галатея.  
– В бионанотехнологиях даже несколько лет могут изменить всю картину; а ты здесь сколько? Зайдешь к нам в следующий раз – покажу. Для тех, кто работает с Рубелем, у нас вход без пропусков. Может, что для себя приглянешь.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, за что меня называют «Глаз Божий»?  
– За прямое подключение, – широко улыбнулся Ксариус и ткнул пальцем вверх.  
Повисла тишина.  
– Только попробуй со мной заговорить на улице, – пригрозила Галатея.  
– У меня другие планы, – покачал головой Ксариус. – Но ты ведь принимаешь вашу местную религиозную отчетность у всех? Считай, что я просто зашел поделиться своими неполадками.  
– Это называется исповедь, богохульник. Или словарь из мозга ты тоже выгрузил для надежности?  
Ксариус очень довольно улыбнулся.  
– Галатея, я просто не стремлюсь разбираться в совсем уж бесполезных вещах.  
– Сестра Галатея, – поправила она.  
– Почему «сестра»? – изумился Ксариус. – Чего я не знаю?  
Галатея тяжело вздохнула.  
– Просто запомни и называй меня так. Это… связано с религией.  
– Ладно, – довод явно возымел нужный эффект. Ксариус явно чувствовал себя не очень уютно перед Галатеей; он подвинулся на стуле и поморщился, поправляя воротник. Поймав острый взгляд женщины, он пояснил:  
– Баба одна зацепила. Только новую кожу поставил…  
– Надеюсь, это была не «Хлоя»?  
– Что? – он даже не сразу сообразил. – Да не, ее же теперь спрятали.  
– Прости, – возразила Галатея, – но у тебя неверные сведения.  
– Да ладно вам, только ты не начинай, – он скривился. – Я понимаю, идеи для проверок исчерпались, но «убита»? Есть предел шуткам.  
– Никогда не понимала, что у тебя в голове, – холодно сказала Галатея. – Она и правда сейчас убита.  
Ксариус посмотрел на нее, явно прокручивая в голове какие-то схемы.  
– А потом? – наконец спросил он: такие моменты все-таки стоило ловить.  
– Потом? – Галатея вдохнула и положила локоть на стол. – Потом восстановят. Она тебе нравилась? Забудь. В текущем виде ты ее больше никогда не увидишь.  
– То-то у нее уши и модули были современные, а рука старье, – пробормотал он.  
– Текущая версия оказалась менее управляемой, чем мы ожидали, – рассеянно сказала Галатея. – Но ты крепкий мужчина, думаю, поэтому и сочли, что она тебе не слишком навредит.  
– Вы что, решили убить ее об меня? Или посмотреть, кто кого?  
– Я этим не занимаюсь. Как таковые версии меня не интересуют.  
Ксариус прикусил губу.  
– Послушай, – попросил он, – я все понимаю, и сам такой, но когда ты про своих же говоришь «версия», хотя у нее было собственное имя…  
Галатея скупо улыбнулась.  
– Она слишком часто меняет вид; и потом, я знала ее еще в исходном варианте и иногда просто забываю. Раньше ее звали и Рафаэла, и Рифул… впрочем, неважно, данные на них всех все равно засекречены. Даже для тебя, - многозначительно добавила она.  
– Хорошо… то есть, я не рвусь, – послушно сказал Ксариус. – Я тут чуть-чуть.  
Галатея кивнула.  
\- Я передам твоим, если твое «чуть-чуть» окажется слишком даже для тебя.

Ночью Ксариус снова залез в депо: теперь, когда он договорился с тем, что было в лесу, стоило поторопиться. Грязные стекла вдоль крыши почти не пропускали свет, и он подсвечивал себе фонариком, распахнув дверь пошире. Ему не хватало всего ничего, буквально пары деталей и материала на третью.  
Услышав неожиданно близко от себя странный шелест, Ксариус развернулся, и ему показалось, что его сбила торпеда. Он выплюнул длинную струю крови и сполз боком по стене. Из легких со свистом выходил воздух, края дыры в груди жгло огнем. Он попробовал улыбнуться, но оказалось, что губы его не слушаются. Мир качался и плыл куда-то в свою сторону, подернувшись черными пятнами. Тогда Ксариус свесил голову на грудь, закрыл глаза и стал слушать.  
Издали надвигался перестук колес поезда.


End file.
